Pako, o Retorno
by Wlad
Summary: Em Pako o Retorno, trago-lhes um novo autor, Wagner Moreira, o qual está escrevendo sua primeira fanfic, na qual haverá encontros de inúmeros personagens de diversos universos, como HQs, Animes, Filmes e Live-Actions.
1. Encontros

Olá amigos leitores,

Em Pako o Retorno, desta vez não trago somente mais uma fanfic; na verdade trago-lhes um novo autor, Wagner Moreira, o qual está entrando no mundo dos ficwritters com sua primeira fanfic, na qual realizará seu desejo e de todos nós de ver uma estória na qual inúmeros personagens de diversos universos, como HQs, Animes, Filmes e Live-Actions que viveram junto conosco a nossa infância e adolescência e que, agora, graças ao talento desse novo escritor, retornarão à nossa imaginação mais uma vez.

Seja bem vindo Wagner.

AUTOR- WAGNER e WLAD

wladvaleyahoo.com.br** – **wagner.moreiracpm.com.br

****

Sites: ALIGN="CENTER">http:hipercanal.cjb.net

****

DATA- MAIO DE 2004

PAKO – O RETORNO

CAPÍTULO 01 – ENCONTROS

Japão – Estamos nos arredores de numa estrada conhecida japonesa. Nela um barulho ensurdecedor do motor de uma moto corta o silêncio da noite. Seu piloto é Issamu Minami que está apenas correndo sem rumo em sua moto o que é para ele uma de suas atividades prediletas. Aquele barulho do motor sempre lhe dava prazer, de ir ao fim do mundo se preciso.

A moto que esta pilotando era uma das melhores, um modelo novo:

- Realmente, tenho que admitir que essa moto de Sati é uma beleza, só que não se compara à Patroll Hopper e Lord Sector ! – pensa Issamu.

Lembra-se de como era gratificante ver o sorriso brilhar no rosto de seu irmão Nobuiko, quando corriam junto, mas o destino se faz sem dúvida cruel com as pessoas que são felizes.

- Aqueles malditos Gorgons !!! – pensa Issamu com raiva – Eles deveriam ter todos morrido em vez de Nobuiko.... OQUÊÊÊÊ !!!???.

Issamu que estava absorto em seus pensamentos, vê um coelho atravessar a estrada no ultimo momento e acaba derrapando, indo de encontro a mureta no acostamento. Seria uma catástrofe para um ser humano comum uma queda dessas, mas para Issamu não. Pois ele tem força sobre humana, pois foi amaldiçoado, ou para algumas pessoas, abençoado, no dia em que recebeu o implante dos Gorgons do cinturão King Stone e se tornou o herói Black Kamen Rider.

- Mas que droga o que é que eu vou fazer agora ??? Se pergunta Issamu olhando para os lados e avistando desfiladeiro abaixo uma cidade japonesa escondida perto da praia – Puxa! que sorte haver uma cidade bem aí !!

Levanta a moto e começa à empurrá-la em direção a cidade.

No bar Princesa da cidade japonesa chamada Cingapura.

O bar poderia ser mesmo digno do nome pois é bem aconchegante, se não fosse pela cidade que mais cheira à ratos e confusão.

Então em frente ao Princesa acabam de estacionar limusines e de dentro saltam orientais vestindo ternos estilo gangsters. Os orientais adentram o bar empunhado pistolas e metralhadoras semi-automáticas.

Algumas das pessoas do ambiente se apavoram, outras se paralisam ao ver homens tão bem armados. Os gangsters pedem para todo mundo no bar se juntar na parede. Certamente são obedecidos.

Mas parece que os gangster estão atrás de somente uma pessoa, e vão diretamente ao barman do Princesa o Sr. Anderson, que parece calmo mesmo vendo os homens armados.

Gangster:

- Vai Anderson, quero ver você mexer esta bunda e ir buscar o dinheiro do chefe. Não quero ter que repetir.

- Hoje eu não vou mexer minha bunda. – responde calmamente Anderson.

- É melhor que o faça amigo, ou então vamos decorar a parede atrás de você – Ameaça o gangster engatilhando a metralhadora.

- Pessoal, vamos com calma não vê que eu tenho visita ! Não posso atender vocês agora. – Responde Anderson apontando em direção ao final do balcão.

Os gangsters não notaram ou não esperavam, mas havia um homem de estatura baixa, de calça jeans, jaqueta e chapéu, sentado tomando seu drink sossegado, desobedecendo as ordens dadas por eles.

- Aí cara ! Não falei pra todo mundo se amontoar alí na parede ou você é surdo ?? – Diz o gangster encostando o cano da metralhadora na cara do homem.

- Xará, é melhor você tirar esse troço da minha cara....e rápido! – responde o homem com segurança na voz.

- Hahahahaha! É o que você vai fazer se eu não tirar ?? – Pergunta o gangster empurrando a arma de forma que o cano inclina a cabeça do homem.

Anderson fingindo preocupação:

- Logan é melhor você ir lá pra parede, cara. Faz o que ele tá mandando.

Logan:

- Quem diria Anderson, pensei que tu tava mais tranquilo por eu tá aqui, mas tô vendo que você já amarelou. Não esquenta que eu vou.....

De repente alguém vai adentrando a porta do bar falando e sem olhar p/ dentro.

- Ei será que alguém podia me ajudar a......!! – De repente emudece, Issamu, ao ver que chegou no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Rapidamente os homens esquecem de Logan e vão ameaçando o estranho que acabará de chegar :

- Pra parede, cara !!

Issamu então nota várias pessoas assustadas amontoadas no canto do bar, aí a coisa fica preta, pois como é de costume de um herói de sua categoria ele não aceita a ameaça à inocentes.

- Soltem essas pessoas agora!!!

A reação é esperada, os gangsters riem.

- Mas o que tá havendo hoje? Dois valentinhos num dia só? - Um deles comenta.

- As pessoas tão cada vez menos valorizando a vida , né não? - diz outro bandido.

Logan e Anderson apenas observam tomando um drink.

Então os orientais armados começam aos poucos pararem de rir quando um deles, o qual parece ser o chefe, olha seus cúmplices com um olhar de repreensão, e diz:

- Já chega de graça! Esses caras já estão começando a tirar onda da cara da gente! E isso eu não suporto! - termina de falar preparando sua arma de forma firme e decidido a usa-la.

Vendo isso, Issamu gesticula e ao mesmo tempo fala duas palavras :

- Henn Chinn!!!!

O cinto King Stone surge e vai emitindo um brilho vermelho até que este se intensifica à ponto de ninguém no local conseguir enxergar. Anderson fecha os olhos, Logan coloca o braço na frente mas dá um pequeno sorriso e pensa:

"Uma bomba de luz? Belo truque, garoto"

Quando o brilho cessa, Issamu sumiu. Os gangsters ficam se entreolhando confusos, procurando Issamu.

- Ele fugiu! - comenta um gangster

- É só o que ele poderia fazer.- orgulha-se o chefe.

Logan virando-se para o balcão diz:

- Errado! Além de burros vocês são cegos também?

Como uma ave de rapina Black Kamen Rider desce do teto do bar espancando todos os gangsters com golpes perfeitos e sincronizados, nenhum deles era bom o suficiente para durar mais que 10 segundos numa luta contra Blackman .

Era 23:35 quando o King Stone emitiu o brilho e às 23:40 já não tinha nenhum gangster consciente.

Só Logan que permanecia de pé, bebericando uma bebida qualquer :

- Tu é mutante ?

Blackman

- Pode-se dizer que sim, transformado em tal, mas sou ! E você quem é ?

- Wolverine ! Senta e toma alguma coisa, é por minha conta ! – fala Wolverine enchendo um copo para o recém-chegado – Ei Anderson, chama logo a polícia pra levar esses amarelos, apesar que depois esse lixo todo vai estar na rua!

Issamu senta-se ao lado de Wolverine já em sua forma humana :

- Pelo jeito você conhece a cidade.

- O suficiente. – responde friamente.

- "Tem algo de estranho neste homem, ele não cheira e nem fede, será que ele tem poderes?" – pensa Issamu olhando para Wolverine.

- O que é que tá olhando, guri !!! – Intima Wolverine.

- Nada não, Sr. Wolverine, é que o senhor me pareceu muito tranquilo quanto à mim e aos bandidos armados !! – responde Issamu.

- É porque não tenho motivo pra temer nenhum de vocês!! Fala Logan acendendo o charuto.

Issamu fica confuso por Wolverine ser tão confiante de si e continua a olha-lo desconfiado.

- Quer me testar guri? Vai em frente! - sugere Wolverine.

- O que? Não é isso...- fala Issamu.

- Tá duvidando do que eu te disse!? Vem e me espanca se puder.

Meio tímido Issamu diz:

- Não , que isso! Não tenho motivo pra tentar machuca-lo.

- Já saquei, tu é daqueles que se acha herói, todo certinho, cheio de regras idiotas que acha que só deve lutar com gente má. Eu já vi muitos caras que nem tu por aí.- provoca Wolverine.

Issamu pensa:

- Mas esse cara é muito arrogante!- o modo de agir de Wolverine lhe encheu de desconfiança.- Seria este homem algum remanescente dos Gorgon ou algo assim?

Isso não é muito o jeito de Issamu, mas ele tinha que tirar essa dúvida e repentinamente Issamu pega a garrafa de cerveja e tenta acertar Wolverine, o qual simplesmente defende com a mão sem olhar para o lado.

Issamu tenta então um direto de esquerda, mas ao acertá-lo no queixo sente sua mão quase quebrar, foi como acertar uma placa de aço.

Issamu surpreso:

- Do que você é feito ?

- Adamantium!!!

- Como.....???

- Que ver de perto?

SNIKT!!!

Wolverine com rapidez prende Issamu pelo pescoço com as duas garras laterais na parede, chegando a encostar a do meio na garganta dele.

Wolverine:

- Não brinca com fogo, guri!!!

- Então você também é um mutante!

- Deu pra notar é? - zomba Wolverine.

- Gorgon?

- Que merda é essa?

- Você nunca ouviu falar neles?

- E nem de tu.

- Desculpe!! Eu imaginei que você poderia ser um deles. Só quis testá-lo, meu nome é Issamu Minami, a outra versão que você viu de mim era Black Kamen Rider!

- Onde você vive guri? Quer dizer que pra tu os únicos mutantes que existem no mundo são Gorgons? Tu tá por fora. Mutantes hoje em dia são mais comuns do que gays.– diz Wolverine voltando à sentar-se. - Fala guri, o que te trouxe aqui?

- Tomei um rola de moto e estou a pé. Preciso de uma carona !

- Depois eu te dou uma carona.- responde secamente

Depois de responder algumas perguntas dos policiais, Anderson se junta aos dois no bar:

- Cara!! Que noite.....

Wolverine:

- Aí Anderson, tá esperando visita ? – Pergunta Wolverine mexendo o nariz como se estivesse sentindo o cheiro de alguma coisa.

- Não!

- Pois tem gato andando em cima do teto ! E parece um gato mesmo porque é silencioso como um felino. – fala Wolverine já saindo do recinto.

- Já vai se meter em encrenca não é Logan ? Pergunta Anderson.

- Vai te catar, safado!!! – responde Wolverine.

- Vai com Deus!! – rebate Anderson.

Wolverine sobe em cima do bar sem dificuldades e ao longe vê uma figura ninja se espreitando como se fosse um felino de teto em teto indo em direção à um lugar que Wolverine conhecia e amaldiçoou.

Issamu sai do recinto gritando :

- Hei !! E minha carona ?

- Acho que vai ter que esperar, guri !

Issamu salta pra cima do teto perguntando o que houve à Wolverine que está tirando sua roupa e dando lugar a sua famosa vestimenta de colante amarelo.

Wolverine :

- Se quer a carona. Vai ter que esperar eu voltar.

- Mas eu ...– responde Issamu.

Wolverine sem dizer nada já vai saltando há uma enorme distância, pois já perdera muito tempo ali e a figura ninja já estava bem distante.

Um suspiro é a resposta de Issamu que por mais vontade e curiosidade que tenha em acompanhar Wolverine. Decide ficar no bar, como lhe foi ordenado.

Na noite Wolverine segue o estranho ninja sem ser notado.

Mais a frente está a figura do estranho ninja, com saltos precisos e uma determinação indescritível. O ponto de foco desse ninja parece bastante certo : O palácio do Clã Yashida.

Wolverine, vem um pouco atrás, ele tem um motivo de ódio particular deste Clã, Clã este que o fez perder sua amada, talvez a mulher que mais amou no mundo, Clã do qual ele era dona.

Mas hoje é comandada por um homem sem precedentes, um homem que pode se tornar seu melhor amigo, para depois lhe decepar a cabeça, Wolverine tem calafrios só de pensar em encontrá-lo de novo. Seu nome é.....

- SAMURAI DE PRATA!!!! – grita o estranho ninja, sendo abordado por dois membros na entrada do clã – Não queira me atrasar, de um modo ou de outro vou entrar aí e falar com você!

Wolverine acha estranho, o que um ninja estaria fazendo aqui, num clã de samurais. Ninjas e samurais são inimigos históricos, então se ele está ai é certamente para arrumar confusão.

O ninja está parado apenas esperando um ataque dos dois samurais, não parece preocupado com a ameaça de uma katana em seu pescoço.

Sem o menor aviso, o ninja rebate a espada do samurai e com dois dedos encosta na garganta do samurai, sufocando-o, ele se apavora procurando a ajuda do companheiro enquanto vai perdendo o ar.

Só então nota que seu parceiro já está no chão com duas shurikens cravadas no peito. Sem um mínimo de preocupação o ninja adentra as portas do palácio em busca de seu alvo.

Espreitando os corredores ele parece saber aonde quer chegar, o ninja fica de frente à uma porta dupla. Hesita em abri-la, mas o faz sem medo.

Dentro da sala um figura com armadura branca, fuma um cigarro olhando pela janela, com o a máscara da armadura entre um dos braços :

- Jiraya !!! Há quanto tempo, vejo que não perdeu à habilidade. Aqueles dois eram um dos meus melhores homens!!

Jiraya:

- E não se sente desprotegido, Samurai de Prata ????

- Talvez porque eu não precise de proteção !!

Jiraya:

- Não vim aqui para conversar ! Você já sabe o que está por vir, não é ?

Samurai de Prata :

- Aguardo ansiosamente !!

Jiraya:

- Só tenho uma má noticia para você.....Não somos somente nós que estamos sabendo!!

- O que disse...?-exclama surpreso.

- Escuta Samurai, só vim para lhe dizer que fique fora disso! – Diz Jiraya apontando para Samurai de Prata – Não deixarei que ninguém e muito menos você, coloque as mãos em Pako !!

Samurai de Prata :

- Ora meu amigo, você acha que um tesouro que pode tornar real qualquer desejo, não seria objeto de minha ambição!!

Jiraya :

- Você foi avisado !! Não medirei forças contra aquele que se atrever ir atrás de Pako ! O Clã Togakuri encontrará Pako, quando este retornar a Terra e guardaremos para que o Deus Jiray o leve de volta para os confins do cosmos !!

- Não se eu puser minhas mão nele antes. Na verdade não sei nem o que pedir, mas não vejo a hora de...

- Você não vai ver nada Samurai......- Diz uma voz vinda da escuridão da sala.

Samurai de Prata:

- Logan!! Que desprazer em vê-lo. Não Preciso nem perguntar como entrou aqui sem ser visto.

- Deixe de papo, xará... e desembucha logo !

Samurai de Prata :

- Bem Logan, é uma longa história....O nosso amigo ninja aqui se chama Jiraya e alguns anos atrás derrotou um clã de ninjas feiticeiros que viviam atrás de um Tesouro lendário chamado Pako. Pako é um pedaço de mapa que se for juntado suas duas partes, qualquer desejo feito será realizado.

Jiraya irritado, ironiza:

- Ótimo! Agora já temos mais um sabendo do segredo do Pako, graças a você.

Wolverine zombando:

- Um mapa? Não diga que vocês acreditam que isso leva ao tesouro enterrado do barba azul.

Jiraya:

- Não zombe! Isso é muito perigoso se cair em mãos erradas!

Wolverine :

- E onde está esse Pako agora ?

Samurai :

- Está chegando!

Wolverine :

- Chegando ?

Jiraya não se conforma com os intrometidos:

- Por favor, peço que vá embora! Isso é um assunto muito pessoal.

Wolverine:

- Eu vim aqui achando que o bicho ia pegar mas tô vendo que hoje cês tiraram o dia pra contar histórias da carochinha.. Cê tá certo ninja. Tô indo.

Diz Wolverine que faz menção realmente de ir embora, começando a caminhar.

- Parta Wolverine, e deixe-nos falar sobre o Pako o qual pode realizar qualquer desejo, e quem sabe, até ressucitar os mortos.

Essas ultimas palavras de Samurai de Prata fazem que Wolverine pare de andar. E um pouco relutante volta-se de novo para os dois.

- Isso deve ser uma maldita armadilha sua não é, Samurai de Lata? - berra o mutante.

Samurai:

- Você está aqui por conta própria eu não o chamei aqui.

Jiraya:

- Por favor, vá embora. - pede o ninja outra vez

Wolverine agora reluta em sair. Mesmo porque de fato não parece isso ser realmente uma armação para ele.

Jiraya irritado:

- O que foi agora? Você não vai embora não?

Wolverine:

- Termine de contar, guri.

Samurai:

- Não se preocupe Jiraya. Wolverine é de confiança. Pelo menos mais do que eu sou. E agora ele já sabe o principal, o resto não faz muita diferença,

Jiraya decepcionado, mas vendo que há um pouco de dignidade no semblante do mutante, ele resolve falar:

- Anos atrás o Deus Jiray levou consigo para o fim dos cosmos as duas partes de Pako e a minha espada olímpica, uma espada especial !

Samurai:

- A qual também pretendo ficar!

Wolverine:

- Quer dizer que este Pako, vai vir do céu ? Qual é o tamanho disso ?

Jiraya :

- Um pouco maior do que a palma da mão!

Wolverine :

- Então vai ser difícil de achar, ainda mais dividido em duas partes.

Samurai :

- Aí é que você se engana, meu caro.

Jiraya:

- As duas partes de Pako virão como pequenos meteoros e causarão um impacto de proporções não muito prejudiciais, mais digamos que fará um belo estrago aonde cair.

Samurai :

- Como vê caros, em breve terei o futuro nas minhas mãos !

Wolverine:

- Não sei o que você tá aprontando xará, mas estou com o ninja aqui.

Jiraya:

- Bom, já que você já sabe tudo. Toda ajuda bem-vinda, obrigado. De qualquer maneira o tesouro não deve cair nas mãos das pessoas erradas.

Samurai:

- Vão ! Façam o que quiser, mas aviso-lhes que não medirei esforços para conseguir Pako !

Wolverine:

- Não há como prever sua chegada ?

Samurai:

- Uma parte cairá no Japão.

Blackman:

- E como você sabe ?

Samurai :

- Porque uma parte está ligada ao Clã Togakuri e à armadura olímpica de Jiraya que originalmente é do Japão.

Wolverine :

- Bom, já sabemos tudo que é preciso ! Agora é só aguardar. Até mais Samurai de Prata, não é preciso nem dizer que nos encontraremos de novo, não é ?

Samurai:

- Aguardarei tão breve encontro, Logan. Com Pako nas mãos!

Wolverine:

- Veremos....veremos.

Wolverine, Blackman e Jiraya mais tarde estão os três no bar Princesa.

Issamu:

- Droga! Não dá pra ficar aqui só esperando...

Wolverine:

- Relaxa guri, não podemos fazer nada senão esperar.-vira-se pra Jiraya- Aí ninja, muita gente tá sabendo da parada ?

Toha Yamashy agora sem sua armadura olímpica, enche o copo de vodka :

- Pako gerou muita repercussão da última vez que esteve na Terra. Provavelmente muitas pessoas do mal devem estar sabendo. Só sei que a parte que cairá no Japão virá por último.

Issamu:

- Então é mais um motivo pra ficarmos em alerta !

Wolverine:

- Anderson !! Liga a merda da TV pra gente ver o noticiário.

Ghotam City. Asilo Arkham.

Arkham é um lugar onde o mais esperto dos seres humanos nem chegaria perto. Seus portões causam tremedeira em qualquer malfeitor. Mas o que há em Arkhan não são simples malfeitores.

Arkham habita os mais perigosos bandidos que já passaram por Ghotam City.

Adentrando suas celas, vemos criminosos como : Crock, Hera-Venenosa, Espantalho, Charada etc...Mas em uma delas o mais louco assassino, o Príncipe Palhaço do Crime como é chamado o Coringa: - Háhahaahahah! Hehhehehehe! Ninguém vai me segurar aqui por muito tempo! Eu já fiz o pacto com o diabo e ele logo vai me libertar, hahahahaha!

Da outra cela Espantalho diz aborrecido:

- Ora Coringa, cale essa boca ! Se o diabo vai te libertar, deixa eu sair junto pelo buraco que ele abrir pra você.

Coincidência, ou o poder das palavras. Ocorre que mal acabara Espantalho de falar e um estrondo pode ser ouvido bem acima de sua cabeça e a de Coringa. Neste instante algo que caiu do céu cria um um buraco no teto de Arkhan, assim como uma enorme cratera em seu centro. Agora a confusão está armada, as celas com as estruturas fragilizadas começam a ceder com a força dos presos, os quais começam uma rebelião e aos poucos rendem os policiais de Arkhan.

O enorme buraco feito pelo objeto caído do espaço proporciona uma fuga em massa, faz com que nenhum dos presos ouvintes naquele momento, esqueçam do pequeno diálogo que houve entre Espantalho e Coringa.

- Aonde você vai ? – Pergunta o Espantalho, puxando Coringa pela camisa de força para à saída.

- Vou ver o que Satã mandou pra mim!!

Espantalho:

- Depressa Coringa, uma fuga dessas certamente deve ter chamado à atenção do Morcego. Ou pior, da Liga da Justiça.

- Oh mais que lindo !!! Não precisava, demo...hahahahaha. – gargalha o palhaço olhando para o pequeno objeto vindo do céu caído bem no centro da cratera.

Espantalho:

- Você sabe o que é isto ?

Coringa :

- Não! Mas vou levar comigo!

Coringa pega o pequeno objeto fumegante na boca e se põe a correr para o pátio com o Espantalho :

- Hei Coringa, esse negócio caiu do céu e deve estar pelando. Não tá queimando sua boca não ?

Coringa:

- claro que está, mas tem só um detalhe que me faz não sentir nada!

Espantalho:

- Qual ?

- EU ADORO MASOQUISMO...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Continua...


	2. Alienígenas e Demônios

AUTOR- WAGNER – WLAD

wladvaleyahoo.com.br – wagner.moreiracpm.com.br

Sites: MAIO DE 2004

PAKO – O RETORNO

CAPÍTULO 02 – ALIENIGENAS E DEMÔNIOS

Espantalho corre refletindo sobre a insanidade do Coringa.

Quando ambos estão para sair de Arkhan, o Coringa sente um cometa escarlate passar ao seu lado levando consigo o Espantalho.

Coringa:

- Mas que merda ! Essa Liga de Bichas não dá nem uma chance pra gente fugir !!!

Esse cometa escarlate que passou do lado do Coringa e levou o Espantalho pára e fala :

- Aí bando de maloqueiros !! O titio Flash veio por vocês pra dentro!

Mais a frente está Crock correndo, confiante de que daqui alguns segundos estará livre. Quando de repente parece ter batido em algo invisível, que aos poucos vai se materializando e ficando visível.

Crock:

- O Marciano...

Ajax:

- É Ajax, o Marciano.

Ajax sem cerimônias põe Crock a nocaute com um potente soco.

No muro de Arkhan está o Duas-Caras e o Pinguim :

- Quééééééé....Me ajude a subir aqui seu imbecil!!

Duas-Caras:

- Com quem você pensa que está falando ?

Pinguim :

- Com alguém que abusa da própria sorte !

Duas-Caras:

- Veremos então com a própria sorte, se devo mesmo me aliar a você.

O Duas-Caras retira uma moeda do bolso da camisa e joga para cima para decidir no cara e coroa se deve garantir sua saída ao lado do Pinguim ou não, faz parte de seu instinto decidir na sorte.

Quando joga a moeda ele olha para cima e estende a mão para pegá-la, mas assim que seu olhar vai caindo com a moeda para sua mão, ele dá de cara com uma maça energética. Maça essa pertencente à Mulher-Gavião.

O Pinguim corre para tentar se salvar da heroína alada e, sem querer, dá de cara com uma jaula verde, mas quando percebe já está dentro dela.

Pinguim:

- Quéééééé......Mas que diabos? Quem colocou isso aqui ?

- Meu anel ! - Responde o Lanterna Verde – Vamos logo levar esses dois lixos para jaula de verdade, Mulher-Gavião. Tem muito mais para recolher.

- Certo ! – Mulher-Gavião ergue facilmente o Duas-Caras e o joga também dentro da jaula com o Pinguim.

A Hera Venenosa usa das arvores plantadas em Arkhan para erguê-la para liberdade. Mas um laço dourado acaba por enlaçá-la apertadamente.

Hera Venenosa :

- Mas que droga...Não poderia ser um homem ?

- Não se pode agradar à todos ! – A amazona conhecida na terra como Mulher-Maravilha fala firme, enquanto carrega Hera Venenosa de volta para as instalações do Asilo.

Enquanto isso o bat-rangue acaba de acertar a cabeça do Charada, fazendo com que o mesmo desmaie. Batman vai chegando para perto do criminoso abatido quando braços fortes o seguram e o erguem para cima.

Batman:

- Bane !!!!!

Bane:

- Não achou mesmo que eu iria fugir e deixar a oportunidade de ver você quebrado novamente passar ? Achou, morcego ?

Batman se sente com medo de realmente ir de encontro com o joelho de Bane e ficar paralítico de novo, medo de ter que passar sua vida numa cadeira de rodas de novo, pois certamente sua recuperação não foi completa e sua coluna não resistiria de novo a um novo golpe. Quando a salvação vem de quem menos no mundo o cavaleiro das trevas esperava.

O Coringa passa correndo e esbarra em Bane desequilibrando-o. O palhaço cai, quase se engasga com o objeto, mas rapidamente se levanta pondo-se a correr novamente. Batman não pode deixar de notar alguma coisa que o palhaço do crime levava na boca. Mas o que interessava no momento é que o erro do Coringa fez com que Bane largasse Batman, o qual não perde a oportunidade de acerta-lo com um pisão violento na canela quebrando-a, e antes que Bane gemesse de dor o morcego dá uma joelhada no estômago do bandido, fazendo com que perca todo o fôlego e então finaliza com um chute direto no nariz de Bane.

O Coringa pula o muro de Arkhan e cai de bunda na calçada.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, por um segundo ele pensa em desistir, imagina que logo o cavaleiro das trevas aparecerá por cima do muro e irá capturá-lo. Correr não parece algo muito promissor, pois é uma área um tanto isolada em torno do presídio e seria fácil localizarem ele.

Sem ter como fugir rapidamente o Coringa apenas senta na calçada de frente para o enorme muro, esperando seus captores.

Com raiva Coringa dá cabeçadas na parede. enquanto pensa:

- Demo seu traidor! Porque você não pensou na segunda parte do plano!? Eu vou cancelar a venda da minha alma, seu trapaceiro!

De repente o palhaço ouve um barulho de carro freando bruscamente e de porta se abrindo atrás de si, e enormes braços surgem de dentro de uma limusine preta e o puxa para dentro dizendo :

- Mas é um palhaço mesmo !!

O carro sai em dispara na sequência.

A Liga da Justiça consegue prender todos os fugitivos de Arkhan. Logo depois todos os integrantes se reúnem nos portões de entrada do Asilo Arkhan.

Flash:

- Até que foi fácil, né galera ?

Mulher-Maravilha:

- Cadê o Super-Homem ele não estava vindo conosco ?

Ajax:

- Ele me transmitiu telepaticamente que teria que ir ajudar em algo mais importante. Mas o importante é que conseguimos prender todos os criminosos.

Batman:

- Nem todos.

Lanterna Verde:

- Como assim ?

- Um em especial fugiu. – diz Batman agachando-se na calçada perto da rua – Um carro o estava esperando pelo lado de fora !

Mulher-Gavião :

- Então é melhor nós........

Batman:

- Nós não, Mulher Gavião. EU !

Flash:

- Ei morcego, acho que isso não é hora para egoísmo, né ?

- O Coringa é problema meu. – Fala Batman disparando seu bat-arpel para sair de cena e não perder tempo com discussões.

Ajax:

- Deixe-o, ele sabe se cuidar.

Mulher-Maravilha:

- Estou preocupada com o Super-Homem.

Ajax:

- Ele deve estar longe. Não consigo alcança-lo telepaticamente.

Na estrada que leva de Ghotam City para Metrópolis, uma limusine rasga a estrada com seus faróis em alto. Dentro da limusine o Coringa acaba ficando surpreso pela pessoa que o resgatou. Jamais poderia imaginar que tal faria isso:

- Luueeex Luhooor – Fala meio fanho devido o objeto estar em sua boca !!!!

- O que foi Coringa ? Está surpreso por ser eu ? - Diz Luthor acendendo um charuto – Não vou enrolá-lo. Esse objeto que não o está deixando falar direito é um objeto de grande interesse meu. Por isso lhe pergunto logo : Quanto ?

O Coringa cospe o objeto em seu colo surpreso para poder analisar a situação melhor :

- Quanto o quê ?

Luthor:

- Quanto você quer pelo objeto ?

Coringa:

- Isso não tem preço ! Foi o meu padrinho no inferno que mandou pra mim.

- Faça seu preço – Diz Luthor, já nervoso pela ansiedade de ver o tesouro em suas mãos – Não quero arrumar confusão com você Coringa, por isso estou querendo resolver da forma mais cordial possível – Luthor vai escorregando a mão em sua perna deixando aparecer uma Magnum 356.

Coringa :

- Hahahahaha... Me ameaçando Luthor ? Acha mesmo que adiantaria alguma coisa ? Escuta, se este negócio aqui vale tanto assim pra você, à ponto de me pagar qualquer preço por ele, então alguma coisa grandiosa ele faz, por isso sugiro que me conte o que ?

- Está bem, Coringa, está bem ! – Luthor passa a mão em sua cabeça sabendo que não adianta enrolar o Coringa ele apenas se faz de palhaço, mas não tem nada disso. Melhor se aliar à ele do que contrariá-lo, pois talvez ele possa usar o Coringa. Para Luthor essa vai ser uma longa noite.

Mais uma rocha se parte no espaço. Algumas horas atrás o Super-Homem voando a grande altura viu alguns meteoros tornando-se incandescentes na Ionosfera, e logo, subindo mais, viu à distância de muitos quilômetros no espaço fragmentos de meteoro se dirigindo à Terra.

Estava em missão com a Liga mas não pode deixar de dar atenção à este problema com o qual agora se desespera.

A parte positiva disso é que o homem de aço está agora despedaçando com potentes socos os pedaços de meteoros que consegue alcançar. A parte negativa é que são milhares e mesmo para um homem de aço é impossível destruir todas.

Mas o que se passa pela cabeça do Super-Homem agora é que os fragmentos que estão passando por ele, estão tomando seu rumo direto à Terra, e ele impossibilitado de pedir ajuda por não poder deixar o local está pensando que pela primeira vez os humanos lá embaixo não vão poder contar com sua ajuda, vão ter que se virar como podem.

Mas uma parte o deixa tranquilo, pois sabe que a Liga está lá embaixo e vai ajudar como puder.

Depois de algumas horas está acabado, o homem de aço conseguiu impedir que mais que a metade passasse por ele.

Não há mais nada a fazer no espaço. Agora é tentar alcançar aqueles que lhe escaparam que ainda não tiveram impacto com a Terra., mas assim que o Super-Homem prepara-se para voltar, ele é interceptado por uma enorme nave.

Super-Homem:

- Mas o que....?? Como essa nave conseguiu chegar tão perto sem eu perceber ?

- Por que Beholder, à minha nave é um ser vivo e não uma máquina, ser de carne e osso ! – responde uma voz diretamente dentro da cabeça do homem de aço.

- O que quer ? – Indaga o Super-Homem.

- Preciso falar com você, ser da Terra. Por favor suba a bordo de Beholder.

- Desculpe, Mas eu preciso voltar logo para Terra...

- Ser de carne e osso. Creio que o que quero conversar contigo seja uma informação vital, a qual você pode lamentar muito por perdê-la se não vir aqui.

Nesta hora super homem deixa o resto por conta de seus companheiros, mesmo não gostando de ter que fazer isso. Super homem sempre quis resolver tudo, mas algumas vezes ele percebe que ainda há um grande diferença entre ser um super homem e ser Deus.

- Está bem... estou de acordo em ouvi-lo. Mas já vou avisando... que não seja uma armadilha. – diz Super Homem que entra na enorme nave.

- aguardo-o, ser de carne e osso ! - diz o alienígena.

A medida que o homem de aço vai voando pelos corredores da enorme nave ele acaba por encontrar um ser alienígena metálico que está em pé em seus controles, aguardando.

- Olá ser de carne e osso, eu sou Kursor do planeta Clean e estou aqui para pedir sua ajuda.

- O que posso fazer por você, Kursor ?

- Bem é uma longa história. Há algum tempo atrás minha raça foi toda aprisionada por outra espécie, a qual nunca vi antes em toda minha existência. Eles sequestraram nossa Imperatriz; o que lhes dá direito de escravizar nosso povo. Eu sou apenas um soldado e não tenho permissão de meus superiores para salvá-la. Mas não posso viver, vendo o massacre que está acontecendo em meu planeta. Os alienígenas que raptaram nossa Imperatriz e se tornaram senhores do nosso planeta, não estão usando meu povo para o trabalho de escravidão. Em vez disso estão promovendo uma chacina, matando a todos.

Super-Homem:

- Mas isso é loucura !!

- Claramente que sim, ser de carne e osso ! Mas o mais estranho é que depois de nos matarem, eles retiram o nosso crânio metálico e os guarda, como se fosse um troféu !

Super-Homem fecha o punho e olha com olhar vingativo para Kursor apenas dizendo uma palavra:

- Predadores !

Kursor:

- O que ??

Super-Homem:

- Predadores ! São alienígenas que caçam e matam, ou como posso dizer, apenas caçam por instinto.

Kursor:

- Você os conhece ?

- Sim. Já tive uma intriga direto com eles. Um amigo da Terra também já os enfrentou. Pensei que fosse uma raça extinta.

- Creio que não, ser de carne e osso. Para raptar nossa Imperatriz foi necessário centenas.

Super-Homem acha estranho que predadores estejam matando apenas por mero prazer. Isso é muito estranho, não faz parte o instinto dos predadores, na verdade são caçadores "honrados" em sua dinastia. Mas porque estariam agindo fora de seu instinto natural ? Super homem sabe que provavelmente não vai poder ajudar muito. Uns três predadores certamente não daria muito trabalho, mas centenas, isso era muito arriscado mesmo para ele. Ele sabe que precisará de ajuda, infelizmente a ajuda que ele pode conseguir está na Terra.

Kursor:

- Você me ajudaria, ser de carne e osso ?

- Se eu não o ajudasse certamente perderia o título de herói. Olha Kursor, vou lhe ajudar mas creio que nós dois sozinhos não somos capazes de enfrentar centenas ou até milhares de Predadores. Por isso sugiro que fossemos até o meu planeta.

- Se está se referindo à Terra, ser de carne e osso.....Eu já estava indo para lá !

- Como ? Mas porque ? Pensei que quisesse ajudar o seu povo ?

- E vou, ser de carne e osso. Quero muito. Acontece que no caminho para Terra topei com algo inacreditável. Por favor me acompanhe.

Super-Homem segue o novo companheiro por corredores estreitos e acabam por chegar em uma enorme sala. O que o homem de aço vê na sala é algo que o choca. Um imenso ser todo destruído, provavelmente por milhares de golpes, pois estava sem braço e todo amassado. Tinha à aparência de um antigo guerreiro ninja.

Super-Homem :

- Era um ser vivo ?

- Não. É um robô de alta tecnologia que estava vagando pelo espaço. Foi atingido pelos meteoros que você estava interceptando, quando te encontrei.

Super-Homem:

- Se eu tivesse chegado antes, talvez pudesse tê-lo salvo.

- Eu bem que gostaria de tê-lo ajudado, ser de carne e osso. Mas correria um enorme risco de vida se tentasse me aproximar da chuva de meteoros. Provavelmente este ser teria muitos conhecimentos fantásticos à revelar. Porém o mais fantástico não é ele em si, e sim o que ele trazia consigo.

Super-Homem:

- Trazia ?

- Sim. Quando o resgatei para avaliação, assim que meus sensores chegaram perto, um brilho imenso surgiu de seu peitoral e de dentro apareceu um pequeno objeto em forma de mapa em miniatura e uma espada, que após o brilho ter cessado atravessaram Beholder, minha nave, e se juntaram com os pedaços da chuva de meteoros que se dirigiam ao seu planeta.

- Como isso aconteceu ?

- Não sei, mas meus sensores são de alta tecnologia alienígena e tiveram tempo suficiente de avaliar o objeto e a espada e concluí que ambos tem um poder enorme, principalmente o objeto. Ele emitia um poder enorme, creio que aquele que obtê-lo terá o que quiser. Quanto a espada, ela é muito poderosa. Acho que cortaria até a pele de um kriptoniano.

Super-Homem espantado:

- Como sabe......?

- Como disse meus sensores agem rápido, não podem se enganar. Por isso pedi sua ajuda ser de carne e osso. Acho que não seria injustiça obter esse objeto para libertar meu povo. Já que seu dono não vai mais poder fazer uso dele. – Diz Kursor olhando para a carcaça do Deus Jiray caída no chão de sua nave.

- Bom Kursor, acho que até seria uma ótima solução. Se você tem certeza que esse objeto tem tanto poder assim e está se dirigindo à Terra, é melhor que fique com você para libertar o seu povo, pois se ficar muito tempo por lá acabaria gerando muita confusão para os seres humanos. Pode ter certeza que o ajudarei.

- Obrigado, ser de carne e osso. Jamais duvidei que me ajudaria. – Kursor vai se retirando da sala e vira as costas ao homem de aço.

Super-Homem:

- Kursor !

- Pois não ?

- Pode me chamar de Super-Homem.

Enquanto isso, no satélite da Liga no espaço, Ajax está de plantão nos monitores. Parece tudo tranquilo, ele fica se lembrando de como era bom viver em Marte ao lado de seus compatriotas marcianos.

Ajax poderia ficar inerte em seus pensamentos por muito tempo, enquanto seus companheiros da justiça estão descansando.

Mas esses pensamentos aconchegantes estão prestes à se esconderem na memória de Ajax, pois os sensores de última geração da Liga identificaram um meteoro indo em direção à Terra, e parece que foi identificado tarde demais, pois está bem próximo.

Ajax parte num vôo rápido e até ultrapassa o meteoro já chegando na Terra. O peito do marciano dá de frente com o meteoro, Ajax tenta para-lo, mas percebe que seus esforços estão sendo em vão, pois o meteoro criou mais força depois que entrou na atmosfera terrestre. Pelo menos o marciano vai poder amortecer a queda.

Mas mesmo com a força de Ajax contra o meteoro, ele acaba por atingir o Central Park e Ajax cai com o meteoro no centro do parque, fazendo um estrago considerável.

Rapidamente, prontos para qualquer emergência os outros membros da Liga já estão já pousando o jato no Central Park para verem o que provocou esta queda.

Flash começa a correr em alta velocidade para dissipar a poeira levantada pela queda do meteorito. Quando baixa a poeira , todos vêem Ajax em pé ao lado do meteoro.

Lanterna:

- Mas o que aconteceu ?

Ajax:

- Este meteoro invadiu nossa atmosfera e veio cair bem aqui !

Mulher-Gavião:

- Ainda bem que não é tão grande, porque ele nos pegou de surpresa.

Ajax:

- Mas há maiores !

Mulher-Maravilha:

- Como assim ?

Ajax:

- Os sensores ligados diretamente com os satélites da NASA no espaço, conseguiram localizar no espaço mais meteoros vindo em direção da Terra.

Flash:

- Então temos que interceptá-los !

Ajax:

- Não dá! De acordo com o satélite, os meteoritos estão muito espalhados vão cair em diferentes pontos da Terra. Infelizmente só dá para prever seus destinos quando já estiverem mais próximos dos pontos de impacto.

Lanterna :

- Isso não é bom.

Ajax:

- Não mesmo! Usando toda minha força, foi impossível parar este aqui e mesmo assim como podem ver, foi feito um belo estrago.

Mulher-Gavião:

- Como é possível ? Não parece um meteoro de grandes proporções !

Ajax:

- Parece que quanto mais eu forçava a sua parada, uma força empurrava do outro lado.

Mulher-Maravilha:

- Força ?

Ajax:

- Sim! Creio que esta mesma força está tornando os meteoros invisíveis aos satélites da Terra. Por isso não conseguimos prever a chegada deste.

Flash:

- Acho melhor pedir ajuda a todos que estiverem disponíveis e ........

De repente a Liga da Justiça é cercada por uma enorme quantidade de samurais em pleno Central Park. Além de suas tradicionais katanas estão carregando armamento pesado como metralhadoras AR-15.

Lanterna:

- O quê ?!!?!?

Mulher-Gavião:

- Droga ! Tudo numa noite só. Eu estava dormindo tão bem.

Lanterna:

- Alguma coisa de grave está acontecendo.

Flash:

- O quê ? Mas como ?

Ajax:

- Com a queda do meteoro não deu para perceber a chegada deles.

Flash :

- Parecem ser samurais ! E parece que aquela mulher à frente está no comando. Ela esta vestida diferente dos outros.

Ajax:

- Eles querem roubar o meteoro!

Lanterna:

- Claro! Esse deve ser o motivo do ataque ! Vamos expulsá-los daqui !

- Pode contar com isso ! – Diz Mulher-Gavião já se preparando para o ataque.

Ajax:

- Aproveitemos o fato de estarmos lutando em nosso território, eles parecem ser todos orientais. Tomem cuidado ! Vou verificar nos monitores do jato se consigo localizar a vinda dos outros meteoros !

Parece que os samurais não sabem quem são as estranhas figuras que estão entre o meteoro e eles. A mulher samurai indaga seu batalhão, quando já estava pronta à atacar:

- Esperem ! Estou sentindo uma presença !

Um dos samurais olha para trás, mas sua visão comum é lenta demais para perceber o borrão vermelho que o atinge jogando-o para fora do parque.

Mulher samurai :

- Recuem ! Eles se parecem com a .............

Enquanto isso, Ajax parece estar conversando com alguém pelo monitor do jato:

- Quem é você ?

- Sou o Samurai de Prata ! Príncipe do Clã Yashida ! Espero que meus pupilos não estejam causando problemas a famosa Liga da Justiça !

Ajax:

- O que quer ?

Samurai de Prata:

- Você já deve saber o que quero ! E prometo-lhes que se deixarem meus samurais saírem numa boa, eu não lhes causarei problemas.

Ajax:

- Acho que não....

Samurai de Prata:

- Mandarei um exército se for preciso ! Tenho samurais espalhados pelos quatro cantos do mundo esperando a queda dos meteoros. E vou mandar aniquilar a todos que interferirem !

Ajax:

- Se fizer isso eu o mato !

Samurai de Prata:

- Como se atreve ?

Ajax:

- ESCUTA AQUI ! Meus amigos estão enfrentando seus samurais neste momento e vou ajudá-los. É melhor do que ficar aqui te ouvindo!

Ajax desliga o monitor e parte para fora do jato. No parque os samurais vão sendo derrotados um a um pela Liga, mais parece um treinamento.

Mas a mulher samurai parece ser mais ágil e consegue atingir o Pit Bull esmeralda criado pelo anel do Lanterna Verde, pela força de vontade de vencer da Mulher Samurai ser maior do que do Lanterna ela acaba por desintegrar o cachorro num pisão em cima do próprio, tomando impulso para ir em direção da:

- MULHER-MARAVILHA !!!!!!! – Grita a Mulher-Gavião vendo a samurai indo com sua kamá de encontro as costas da amazona.

Mulher-Maravilha olha para trás mas percebe que é tarde demais, se não fosse Ajax se materializar nas suas costas e esbofetear a samurai, que com o tapa cai entre as arvores do parque.

Infelizmente a investida de Ajax fez com que ela fosse jogada perto das arvores e do meteoro, mas ela só observa o meteorito, e em vez de tentar levá-lo, ela põe-se a correr pelas arvores.

Ajax :

- Cuidem do resto ! Deixem que eu vou atrás dela !

- Cuidado! Pode ser perigoso ! – Diz Flash socando alguns samurais.

A Samurai chega em um determinado local do Central Park gritando em japônes desesperada :

- Liguem os motores, rápido !

Ela toma impulso para pular em direção à porta do jato que já está à 2 metros do chão, mas consegue apenas alcançar a mão de um companheiro samurai que a puxa para cima. Vendo que Ajax já chegara ao local a samurai toma impulso puxando o agora ex-companheiro para baixo, para poder subir mais rápido.

Para poder salvar o samurai em queda, Ajax é obrigado a deixar o jato partir.

Ajax se indaga :

- "Porque será que ela não levou o meteoro ?"

Dentro do jato a samurai faz contato com o Samurai de Prata pelo monitor.

Samurai de Prata:

- E então Nojinjo, como foi ?

Nojinjo:

- Não era Pako, senhor !

Samurai de Prata :

- Tudo bem ! Era de se esperar, vamos continuar esperando ! Fiquem atentos! Estarei indo para aí, se for preciso !

Nojinjo:

- Sim, meu senhor ! Desligando.

No outro lado de Metrópolis, dentro de um prédio de alta tecnologia, em uma escura sala executiva na Lexcorp, ouve-se em tom auto uma gargalhada :

- Hahahahahahahahahahah ! Que beleza, Luthor ! Quer dizer que esta coisinha aqui pode realizar qualquer pedido ?

Luthor:

- Sim Coringa ! Mas é necessário a outra parte !

Coringa:

- Me desculpe perguntar caro sócio, mas como você tem tanta certeza disso ?

Luthor :

- Há tempos atrás, clãs de ninjas se enfrentaram pelo poder desse objeto, mas acontece que um robô alienígena veio à Terra e levou consigo o tesouro. Para mim, isso não passava de boato !

Coringa:

- E como sabe que não é ?

Luthor :

- Porque uma de minhas filiais foi atingida por um objeto vindo do espaço. Esse objeto nada mais era do que o braço direito do robô alienígena e logo deduzi que suas outras partes estariam vindo para a Terra. Tenho gente trabalhando para poder identificar onde cairão as outras partes do meteoro onde provavelmente estará a outra parte deste tesouro.

Coringa:

- Beleza sócio ! Então é só esperar e...

Luthor :

- Quem disse que somos sócios ?

- Eu ! Porque se não for assim eu simplesmente vou atrás da outra parte e sabe o que eu vou pedir ? Vou pedir uma caixa de charutos cubanos se é que você me entende ! – Fala Coringa puxando Pako em cima da mesa para o seu lado.

- Entendo ! – Luthor estala os dedos e um de seus capangas acende um charuto cubano legítimo na boca do Coringa.

Coringa:

- Você é um cara esperto, Luthor ! Pode crer que está fazendo a coisa certa ! Mas sabe uma coisa? Você vai precisar de muito eficiente para conseguir a outra parte. Porque com certeza tem muita gente investindo para conseguir esse negócio.

- A sua sorte Coringa, é que você conseguiu um sócio precavido ! Por favor entre Kazemiro ! – Diz Luthor apertando um botão para falar no viva voz.

Dentro da sala entra um homem oriental de terno e cabelos negros de estatura média porém muito forte.

Coringa:

- Você tá confiando tudo nesse cara aí ? Posso testá-lo ?

Luthor:

- Fique à vontade !

Coringa faz sinal para seus homens tentar golpear o novo contratado de Luthor, mas o estranho Kazemiro nem se movimenta quando os homens do Coringa já estão quase em cima dele. Num movimento preciso o oriental estica os dois braços e uma perna e com esse movimento põe três capangas do Coringa á nocaute.

- Idiotas ! Bando de inúteis ! - fala Coringa tirando um calibre 38 com cano bem longo do seu tradicional terno roxo e encostando na cabeça de um de seus homens, e em seguida, disparando.

Luthor:

- Droga, Coringa ! Esse carpete é novo ! Bom, acho que está vendo que com Kazemiro do nosso lado, ninguém poderá conosco !

- Sim....tô vendo !

Luthor :

- Então Coringa e Lex Luthor juntam forças mais uma vez ! O que me diz Coringa ?

- Que é o fim da linha pra vocês ! Me dêem o objeto agora e entreguem-se ! – Diz Batman saindo como uma sombra do canto da parede.

Coringa :

- Não é possível ! Esse cara é um carrapato no meu pé ! Peguem ele !

Os capangas do Coringa e de Lex Luthor partem para cima do Batman como abelhas, ficando apenas Kazemiro parado observando. Socos, pontapés, sangue jorrando são vistos no meio da briga e para ficar um pouco mais complicado, Batman usa seu bat-gás a fim de acabar com tudo mais rápido. Quando a fumaça se dissipa está Batman em pé do lado esquerdo da sala, no meio estão o monte de homens arrebentados e do lado direito está Kazemiro que parece nem ter saído do lugar. Coringa e Luthor ficam boquiabertos.

Luthor:

- O que está esperando Kazemiro ? Acabe com ele !

Coringa :

- Agora você está ferrado morcego ! Porque esse cara aí é bom pacas !

Batman faz sinal de luta corpo à corpo para Kazemiro que nem se mexe.

Luthor:

- O que está esperando ?

Kazemiro sem olhar para o lado aponta para a enorme parede transparente atrás de Luthor. Quando todos olham não dá mais tempo de pensar, o meteoro já está à poucos metros do andar de cima. E

quando ele atravessa o andar superior, atingindo em fim o outro prédio em frente, todos na sala se abaixam tentando se proteger dos destroços, menos Kazemiro que permanece imóvel. Vários destroços atingem Luthor e Coringa que desmaiam na hora. Batman tenta escapar como pode dos vários pedaços de concreto que cai sobre sua cabeça, mas em um momento de distração o morcego olhou para Kazemiro e notou uma coisa estranha e por isso foi atingido por um destroço na nuca. Além de estar em pé e imóvel com destroços caindo em sua cabeça. Kazemiro parece estar sofrendo uma transformação. Ele acaba por virar um enorme demônio que se dirige para perto da mesa soterrada de Luthor. O demônio, com um único braço desenterra a mesa, procurando e achando o pequeno objeto encontrado pelo Coringa. Batman antes de perder a consciência sussurra :

- nãããõoo...........!!!!

O demônio se dirige com o objeto em mãos para o prédio ao lado num salto surpreendente exatamente onde caiu o meteoro. Sente o cheiro de diversas pessoas mortas no local, sente até vontade de dar uma parada para se alimentar, mas parece estar com muita pressa. Chegando perto do meteoro ele balbucia algumas palavras :

- Não está aqui.....!

Com um pedaço de Pako em mãos o demônio adentra os subsolos da Lexcorp abrindo uma porta no local, e quando esta é aberta, emite uma forte luz. O demônio entra na porta e do outro lado o demônio parece estar em outro mundo, que mais parece um grande deserto. Ele parece conhecer bem o local pois parece estar indo seguro de uma direção certa em seu instinto. Chega até umas construções antigas e caminha para a maior das construções que se localiza no meio delas. O demônio entra no recinto e à medida que vai entrando no local, portas vão se abrindo automaticamente no seu caminho, que termina em uma sala onde esta um ser sentado em um trono.

- Bem vindo ao Makai, Kazemiro ! Trouxe o que lhe pedi ?

O demônio se ajoelha em frente ao ser sentado colocando a face para baixo e estendendo os braços para cima com Pako em mãos :

- Aqui está senhor YOME !!!

Yome estende as mãos para pegar o pequeno objeto com um sorriso estampado em seus lábios.

Yome:

- Sim ! Estou sentindo. É Pako mesmo ! Agora é só encontrar a outra parte e finalmente poderei reinar nos três mundos com um único pedido.

Kazemiro:

- Mestre, como o senhor sabia sobre Pako ?

Yome:

- Você é apenas um subordinado. Eu não deveria lhe dar detalhes. Mas você foi muito eficiente, por isso responderei sua pergunta: Há milênios os três mundos entraram em conflito por causa deste tesouro. Da última vez Pako esteve nas mãos de poderosos ninjas. Alguns desses ninjas defendiam Pako por uma causa justa e outro clã de ninjas feiticeiros queriam Pako para dominar o mundo dos homens. Mas um dos ninjas do bem era um tal de Jiraya que possuía uma espada poderosíssima chamada de Espada Olímpica !

- Esta espada é muito poderosa Sr. Yome ?

Yome:

- Sim Kazemiro ! Esta espada é feita da mesma matéria-prima que o tesouro de Pako. Mas Jiraya e seus companheiros ninjas acabaram por exterminar o clã de ninjas feiticeiros e devolveram Pako para o Deus Jiray levá-lo de volta aos confins do espaço.

Kazemiro:

- Mas acredito que o mais importante é que Pako está em suas mãos, não é senhor ?

Yome:

- Sim Kazemiro ! Assim que te infiltrei na organização do tal Lex Luthor, já sabia que em breve Pako estaria em minhas mãos e......

Yome para de falar, quando sente uma poderosa energia vinda detrás de um dos vários pilares de seu recinto. Energia essa que pertence à.....

- MOKURO !!!!! – Yome grita fervoroso o nome de seu mais odiado inimigo.

Kazemiro:

- Deixe comigo senhor !

Yome:

- Não Kazemiro você não pode com.....

Já era tarde demais quando Kazemiro saltou em direção ao pilar onde Mokuro estava escondida, assim que passa pelo pilar, com um rápido movimento de Mokuro, Kazemiro já cai sem cabeça do outro lado. Mokuro sai de trás do pilar se revelando.

Mokuro:

- Fico feliz que tenha encontrado uma das partes de Pako, Yome ! Pelo menos já sei onde uma delas está. Por hora ela pode ficar com você, mas tenha certeza que em breve virei pegá-la para juntar com a parte que eu vou encontrar.

Yome:

- Isso é o que veremos, Mokuro !

Mokuro se retira numa velocidade indescritível.

Yome:

''Tenho que ir até o mundo dos homens e encontrar Pako antes de Mokuro!''

Enquanto isso, na Escola para Jovens Superdotados do Professor Xavier, que para alguns parecem ser uma simples escola, para outros geralmente mutantes, é lar dos poderosos filhos do atómo : Os Fabulosos X-Men.

Em um de seus aposentos está Jean, vulgo Fênix e Scott, vulgo Ciclope.

Jean:

- Estou preocupada com Logan, Scott ! Faz tempo que ele não dá notícias !

Ciclope:

- Aquele baixinho peludo sabe muito bem o que faz !

Em outro local da mansão, vemos o Fera passando pelos corredores, quando para sua atenção ao ver a pequena Jubileu dentro do banheiro tentando alcançar o fio dental que está em cima do armário. Jubileu se assusta, pois não é sempre que se vê braços com pelos azuis pegando o fio dental em cima do armário para ela.

Jubileu:

- Obrigada, Fera !

Fera:

- Estou enganado ou nossa pequena princesa está triste ?

Jubileu:

- Estou preocupada com o Wolvie !

Fera:

- Desnecessário ! Ele já fez isso outras vezes, creio que ficar fora por muito tempo faça parte de seu instinto !

Jubileu:

- Mas bem que ele poderia dar notícias !

- Isso não faz parte de seu instinto – Diz Fera empurrando gentilmente Jubileu em direção a saída do banheiro - E tem mais, acho queeeeeEEEEEEE.............

Fera e Jubileu escorregam, perdem o equilíbrio e caem diretamente os dois dentro da banheira. Só quando olham para o chão percebem que o que os fez escorregar foi GELO.

Bobby Drake, vulgo Homem-de-Gelo, aparece na porta do banheiro gargalhando :

- Hahahahaha ! Olha só a cara dos dois ! Hahahahah!

Jubileu:

- Posso ?

Fera:

- Por favor !

Jubileu ataca faiscas de energia em direção ao Homem-de-Gelo que se abaixa desviando:

- Hahahaha! Errou !

Fera:

- Será ?

A energia bate no espelho refletindo diretamente em Bobby.

Em outro quarto da mansão está Gambit com Vampira em seus braços, tentando acompanhá-lo em uma típica dança francesa.

Gambit:

- Cherrrryyyyyyy ! Assim não há dedo do pé que aguente !

Vampira:

- Eu te falei que não sabia dançar esta joça! Aliás nem sei porque estou tentando !

Vampira se desprende dos braços de Gambit.

- Oh minha pequena Vampira! Não quer mais dançar ? – Gambit à toma nos braços - Por favor não se aborreça com este humilde servo da sua beleza. Aliás eu não tenho nem o direito de constrange-la desta maneira; que espécie de rei maltrataria assim sua rainha? - Diz Gambit retirando á carta de rainha de copas do cabelo de Vampira.

Vampira tem vontade de beijá-lo profundamente, mas sabe que não pode fazer isso e então pensa em se conformar por já ter uma pessoa que há ama, mesmo com tantos problemas que ela tem.

Vampira:

- Me abraça bem forte, Gambit!

Gambit:

- Sim minha rainha ! Claro que sim !

Nos fundos da mansão Psylock molha seus pés na beira do lago, tendo em companhia Tempestade.

Psylock:

- Ah Ororo ! Não sei se tem lugar para mim nos X-Men ! Estou tão confusa....

Tempestade abraça a amiga como sinal de conforto :

- Não se preocupe amiga, para um mutante sempre há lugar nos X-Men !

Ambas acenam para Bishop que está trabalhando na oficina da mansão, fazendo algum tipo de experiência.

Ele responde com outro aceno que de repente se transforma numa indicação, e seus olhos estão esbugalhados. As meninas olham para onde o dedo de Bishop está indicando e logo entendem porque Bishop estava com os olhos arregalados.

O meteoro que atinge o fundo do lago acaba por varrer toda à água jogando Psylock e Tempestade a distância. Bishop corre desesperado para socorre-las.

Dentro da mansão Xavier sente seus pupilos em perigo e transmite uma mensagem telepática aos seus outros alunos.

''Rápido ! Todos para os fundos da mansão ! Bishop, Psylock e Tempestade precisam de ajuda !

Os X-Men atendem ao apelo de seu tutor prontamente e em segundos todos estão do lado de fora da mansão. Ao verem o que está acontecendo todos ficam espantados e agradecidos ao mesmo tempo por verem que Psylock e Tempestade estão apenas desmaiadas nos braços de Bishop.

Bishop:

- Não deu tempo nem de pensar ! Graças à Deus elas estão bem !

Jean:

- De onde veio isso ?

- Parece ser um meteoro ! - responde Xavier indo em direção do meteorito.

Tempestade desperta assustada :

- Professor......pro...professor...

- Estou aqui minha filha ! - Atende Xavier segurando a mão de Tempestade. - O que foi ?

- Estou sentindo uma mudança na nossa atmosfera ! Tem mais meteoros vindo para a Terra !

Xavier:

- Você consegue sentir ? Dá para saber onde ?

Tempestade:

- Sim ! Se eu me esforçar talvez eu consiga sentir pelo calor transmitido por eles !

Nessa hora todos os X-Men se assustam ao ver o meteoro do fundo do lago levitar, mas só quando ele fica à uma altura considerável é que todos percebem o estranho ser erguendo o meteorito.

Ciclope :

- Quem é você ?

O estranho ser parece não dar atenção à Ciclope e segurando o meteoro com uma mão, com a outra soca o pedregulho, de tal forma que o meteorito se transforma em milhares de pedras fazendo com que os X-Men se abaixem para não serem atingidos.

- Quem é você ? – Pergunta Ciclope de novo ao invasor.

O estranho ser ignora novamente Ciclope, parecendo procurar algo entre os destroços provocados por ele. Vendo que o amigo não obteve sucesso com seu questionamento o Fera se propõe a conversar com o intruso.

- Escute amigo......- O Fera segura o braço do estranho e se assusta ao ver que o intruso está com os olhos FECHADOS.

Sem nenhum aviso o estranho ser com o outro braço segura o de Fera o rodopia no ar como se fosse um pedaço de pano e o joga contra a Mansão, fazendo-o atravessar a parede e cair direto na cozinha.

- Seu bruto ! Ele não fez nada - Jubileu joga seus fogos de energia em direção do estranho que parece nem se importar com isso.

As energias acertam o estranho em cheio, este se vira e sorri para os mutantes.

Intruso:

- Não pensei que houvesse seres humanos como vocês ! Olá ! Eu sou Yome ! Um demônio do mundo das trevas !

Homem-de-Gelo:

- O que quer, orelhudo ?

Yome:

- Isto não interessa à vocês ! De qualquer maneira não está aqui o que eu vim buscar !

Tempestade:

- PROFESSOOORRRR!!!! Mais um está prestes a cair está indo para o ........................!

Tempestade volta a desmaiar.

Yome se dirige até Tempestade no colo do Professor Xavier:

- Não deixem que ela desmaie ! Ela precisa falar ! Acordem-na !

Vampira:

- Não sei o que quer, fofo. Mas não estou gostando do tom de voz !

Yome:

-Humanos! Vocês não tem direito de gostar de nada! -diz o demônio irritando-se de forma a revelar sua ameaçadora aura de energia.

Vampira dispara como uma bala humana em direção de Yome que subestima a mutante. Vampira acerta Yome em cheio e o faz abrir um rombo enorme no chão arrastando-o a vários quilômetros de distância.

Gambit:

- Cherry ! Você matou o homem !

Psylock despertando:

- Não é homem é um youkai !

Bishop:

- Um o quê ?

Psylock:

- Um Youkai ! É um habitante de um mundo paralelo, onde só existe guerra e destruição, um lugar onde só vivem demônios ! É o lendário Mundo das Trevas, ou Makai !

Ciclope:

- Como sabe disso ?

Psylock:

- O Aurora Rubra era um youkai.

Jean :

- Não precisa dizer mais nada ! Eu e o professor estamos lendo sua mente e transmitindo para os outros !

Fera:

- Vampira......

Vampira:

- Que foi ?

Fera:

- Parece que vai ter troco !

Todos olham para o enorme rastro causado pelo soco de Vampira e no final vêem Yome em pé, pondo-se a correr em direção dos mutantes.

Ciclope:

- Bobby ! Leve o professor e Tempestade para dentro da mansão ! Jubileu ajude o Bobby !

Jubileu :

- Há não ! Eu quero dar uns tapas naquele demônio !

Ciclope:

- Jubileu, não é hora para discutir ! Os outros venham comigo !

Jubileu obedece sem mais protestos. Quando percebem seus companheiros em segurança os X-Men põe-se a correr também em direção do demônio. Quando pareciam já bem próximos, os mutantes vêem o demônio simplesmente sumir a sua frente.

Vampira:

- Cadê ele ? Sumiu em questão de segundos !

Gambit:

- Ele não deve ter ido muito longe e.....

De repente os X-Men escutam o grito de Jubileu e correm rapidamente para dentro da mansão mas quando chegam já é tarde demais. Só vêem Jubileu ajudando o Professor a se levantar, pois ele foi jogado de sua cadeira flutuadora e o Homem-de-Gelo está inconsciente e Tempestade....

Psylock:

- Cadê a Tempestade ?

Jubileu :

- O orelhudo entrou aqui, derrubou o Professor e o Bobby e levou ela ! Eu nem consegui me mexer...

Jubileu começa a chorar e é confortada pelo Fera :

- Não se preocupe, querida ! Você agiu corretamente !

Jubileu :

- Não eu deixei ele levar a Tempestade !

Bishop:

- Mas porque ele levou Tempestade ?

- Não é óbvio meus alunos ? - Fala Xavier acordando - Tempestade sabe onde os meteoros vão cair. Seus poderes lhe permitem sentir a temperatura e alterações da atmosfera à milhares de distância !

Ciclope:

- Teremos que ficar atentos à queda dos meteoros, pois certamente ele vai estar aonde eles caírem !

Em Tóquio, o povo está feliz. Em uma tradicional festa japonesa de rua estão pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo, inclusive Cain Marko, mais conhecido por ser o ''famoso'' Fanático. Fanático está foragido por assalto à bancos nos EUA e se refugiou no Japão, pena que a cidade não ofereça a agitação que ele necessita, pois a cada dia que passa ele parece estar mais entediado e sem coragem para nada.

Fanático:

''Mas que merda de cidade é esta ? Desde que eu tô aqui, esta é a primeira vez que ouço de falar em festa e quando venho pensando num agito, olha o que eu encontro ! É uma zica mesmo !''

Do outro lado da rua, está um grupo escolar que visita a tradicional festa. Neste grupo estão dois alunos da escola em especial, um parece estar gostando o outro nem tanto.

- O Kuwabara me paga ! O que é que ele tá pensando, hein ?!! Eu já devia ter desconfiado por ele não vir à escola ! Ele não queria é vir aqui, nessa chatice !

- Ah, Yusuke !!! Quem mandou você ter cabulado ontem ??

Yusuke:

- Quer saber de uma coisa Kurama ? Eu vou é embora daqui ! - YUSUKEEE!!! Vamos ali pra ver mais de perto ! - Keiko acena do outro lado da rua para Yusuke.

Yusuke:

- Mas que droga ! Eu não tenho um dia de sorte ! Peraí Keiko, que eu já vou !

Quando Yusuke está dando os primeiros passos, ele se arrepende por não ter atendido o pedido de Keiko mais rápido. Um meteorito indo em direção da garota que ele mais ama, e já está bem próximo. Realmente não há muito para se pensar.

Yusuke :

- LEI GUN !!!!

O tiro de Yusuke reduz o meteoro à pó. Rapidamente ele se põe a correr até Keiko para ver se está tudo bem. Do outro lado da rua Cain Marko estranhamente aplaude o ocorrido.

Fanático:

- Beleza ! Pelo jeito essas festa de Tókio tem futuro !

Yusuke:

- Keiko !! Você tá legal ?

Keiko :

- ACTHIIMMMMM !

Kurama:

- Vocês estão bem ?

Yusuke :

- Sim ! Só a Keiko espirrando por causa do pó ! Mas espera aí !! Que diabos é aquilo ?

No chão onde caiu as cinzas do meteoro todos vêem o objeto reluzente que transmite uma estranha energia sentida por Yusuke e Kurama.

Kurama caminha até o objeto, mas uma enorme mão o pega primeiro. Este é o Fanático em sua tradicional grotesca vestimenta. Ele ignora o calor do objeto, e isso não lhe causa dano algum.

- Eu bem que queria ficar longe de confusão ! Mas tô vendo que essa é minha sina mesmo ! Este negócio aqui deve valer uma boa grana !

O Fanático nem sente, quando o chicote Rose Whip de Kurama pega o objeto da palma de sua mão levando-o diretamente para suas mãos, mas envolto no cipó.

Fanático:

- Devolve isso aqui garoto ! Isso não é brinquedo de criança !

Kurama :

- Isto não lhe pertence ! Vamos levar para o Centro de Pesquisas de Tóquio !

Fanático :

- Haaaaa !! Mas não vai mesmo !

Yusuke se põe á frente do enorme Fanático :

- Aí grandão ! Se quer encrenca tá no lugar certo !

O Fanático não sabe se ri ou se chuta logo esse verme da sua frente. Mas começa à ficar meio digamos "desconfiado" quando vê o pulso de Yusuke brilhando.

Fanático :

- Mais até aqui esses mutunas vem me atazanar !

Yusuke :

- SHOKAN !!!!

O soco de Yusuke quando acerta o Fanático emite um brilho tão forte que não se vê o corpo inteiro do vilão, com a força do impacto, janelas se estilhaçam e paredes tremem. Jamais alguém vai saber se Yusuke por não brigar há algum tempo não mediu sua força ou isso foi um murro totalmente proposital, apenas para acabar com tudo mais rápido.

Yusuke :

- Caramba que porrada ! Até eu fiquei impressionado !

- Pena porque eu não fiquei nadinha ! – A enorme mão esquerda do Fanático segura o Yusuke pela cabeça e o ergue para o alto. – Isso garoto, é um murro de verdade !

O soco de direita que acerta o Yusuke faz com que ele atravesse Tóquio, num vôo sem avião , ou melhor, faz o Yusuke sair das extremidades de sua cidade.

- YUSUKEEEE! - Kurama e Keiko gritam juntos vendo ele desaparecer no céu.!

- Vai querer também ? – Fanático pega o objeto largado no chão por Kurama ao ver Yusuke sumir do mapa. – Ainda dá tempo antes da polícia chegar ! Se bem que eu nem me importo !

Kurama:

- Seu maldito!!!

Kurama já se prepara para o combate quando é interrompido por Keiko :

- Kurama....Por favor ! Vamos atrás de Yusuke !

Kurama olha com raiva para o Fanático, mas sabe que seu amigo pode estar ferido e isso, com certeza, para ele vem em primeiro lugar. Então o youkai dá as costas ao inimigo e parte com Keiko atrás de Yusuke.

- Frutinha......- O Fanático foge com o objeto em mãos.

Numa oficina qualquer de Cingapura, Issamu concerta o pneu de sua moto. Fora do estabelecimento, Wolverine e Jiraya estão em contradições.

Jiraya :

- Não dá mais para ficar esperando ! Este meteoro que acabou de cair em Tóquio pode ser Pako !

Wolverine:

- Relaxa, xará ! Pode ser boato ! E como você quer chegar lá tão rápido ! Estamos uns 100 Km de lá !

Jiraya:

- Mesmo assim só tem essa moto e esse seu jipe tá um bagaço !

Blackman:

- Terminei !

Jiraya:

- Grande coisa ! Vai levar nós dois na garupa ?

- Não ! Mais minhas amigas vão ! – Blackman estende o braço e grita – Patrol Hopper ! Lord Sector !

Jiraya e Wolverine se entreolham e fazem uma cara meio de "esse cara é maluco?"

Balckman:

- Ei ! São minhas duas motos que estão vindo nos buscar ! São motos especiais, estarão aqui num piscar de olhos e mais rápido ainda nos deixará em Tóquio.

Numa estrada que leva a Cingapura, Patrol Hopper e Lord Sector já estão a caminho para atender o chamado de seu dono e mais que isso: seu amigo e companheiro de batalhas Black Kamen Rider. Na mesma estrada está uma pequena cratera causada pela queda de Yusuke, que está mordido de raiva e quando se preparava para correr de volta a Tókio para pegar o Fanático, o detetive sobrenatural vê uma das coisas mais estranhas que já possa ter visto em sua vida. Duas estranhas motos vindo pela estrada, mas sem piloto. Instintivamente as motos param devido a cratera causada por Yusuke no meio da estrada. Patrol Hopper observa Yusuke e empina sozinha e salta através da cratera para continuar seu caminho pela estrada.

Quando Lord Sector se preparava para fazer a mesma coisa, Yusuke salta em cima da moto e começa a fazer o caminho de volta a Tókio.

Yusuke :

- Ah muleque ! Parece que tem alguém do meu lado hoje ! Aquele gorila não perde por esperar !

Em Cingapura, Blackman se assusta por ver Patrol Hopper chegar sozinha ao local.

Wolverine:

- Você não disse que viriam duas ?

Blackman:

- Sim, mas......O que será que aconteceu ?

Jiraya:

- Olha parece que a moto está querendo dizer alguma coisa !

Blackman:

- Lord Sector está em perigo ! Temos que ir para Tóquio agora !

Wolverine:

- Engraçado ! Eu ia propor a mesma coisa !

Os três partem em direção de Tókio, Jiraya vai na garupa com Blackman e Wolverine segue na outra moto recém consertada.

Enquanto isso, em alguma floresta do Japão, Hiei está como de costume dormindo em cima do tronco de uma árvore. O garoto apesar de ser um demônio, em um aconchegante sono, seu rosto transmite uma paz angelical. Do nada Hiei acorda e segura uma mão que estava prestes à tocá-lo e se surpreende.

Hiei:

- Mokuro ????

Mokuro:

- Olá Hiei !

Hiei :

- O que está fazendo aqui ?

Mokuro:

- Preciso da sua ajuda !

Hiei:

- Hun ! E porque ?

Mokuro :

- Por que é algo que vai lhe interessar !

Hiei:

- Fale !

Mokuro explica toda a história de Pako a Hiei, que fica estupefato quando Mokuro em troca de seus serviços promete ajudar Hiei á encontrar sua terra natal e se vingar do povo do país de gelo.

Hiei:

- E em que eu poderia ajudar ? Você não é poderosa o suficiente ? Certamente ninguém pode tomar esse Pako de você !

Mokuro:

- O problema Hiei, é que eu não sei onde Pako vai cair. Mas com o seu terceiro olho, o olho diabólico seria bem mais fácil ! Vai me ajudar ?

Hiei:

- Hun ! Se você cumprir sua promessa e me dizer para quê você quer esse objeto ?

Mokuro :

- Para dominar de vez o mundo das trevas e acabar com o Yome ! Aquele maldito !

Hiei:

- Não sei ! O mundo espiritual certamente virá atrás de vocês quando souberem que estão aqui ! Eu não sei se vale a pena me arriscar por um pedaço de pedra !

Mokuro:

- Sua vingança não vale a pena, Hiei ?

De repente Hiei some da vista de Mokuro e aparece em cima do tronco de uma arvore.

Hiei:

- O que está esperando ? Vamos logo com isso !

Mokuro sorri, finalmente tem uma chance nas mãos de dominar o seu mundo e melhor ainda ter a companhia de quem ela gosta estar perto.

Continua....


	3. Meteoros do Caos

AUTOR- WAGNER – WLAD

wladvaleyahoo.com.br – wagner.moreiracpm.com.br

Sites: MAIO DE 2004

PAKO – O RETORNO

CAPÍTULO 03 – METEOROS DO CAOS

A bordo de Beholder, Super Homem fica impaciente para chegar rapidamente à Terra. Não consegue se sentir a vontade perto dos controles da nave e de Kursor. Está acostumado à ficar livre, em vôos tanto pela Terra quanto pelo espaço.

Kursor:

- Estamos quase chegando, Super Homem !

Super Homem:

- É meio estranho ! Não estou acostumado com este tipo de viagem !

Kursor:

Bom falta pouco ! Se quiser se entreter, porque não faz uma pequena excursão através de Beholder ? Creio que se surpreenderá por coisas ainda não vista por seus olhos. 

Super Homem:

- Pode ser interessante. Qualquer coisa grite !

Kursor:

- Não se preocupe ! Estou ligado mentalmente à qualquer ser vivo que esteja na nave.

Super Homem adentra os enormes corredores da nave e se impressiona pelos vastos conhecimentos alienígenas que a raça de Kursor possui. Além de serem extremamente seres inteligentes parecem ter um hobby especial. Parecem ser também exploradores, devido as escrituras e objetos em algum tipo de material extraterrestre em esquifes transparentes que está na sala que mais parece um museu.

Meio que maravilhado com tanto conhecimento Super Homem impressiona-se com um especial dentro de um esquife, e se surpreende mais ainda pela kriptonita dentro dele não o estar afetando. Até conhecimento kriptoniano Kursor possui. Será que conhece mais alguma coisa sobre sua raça ? Será que Kursor em suas diversas explorações, nunca viu um outro kriptoniano ?

- "Creio que não Super Homem ! Você é último de sua raça "

Super Homem:

- Kursor !?

Kursor mentalmente :

"Não se assuste ! Não disse que estou ligado mentalmente com você ? Posso ver e ouvir todos os seus pensamento e dúvidas! 

Super Homem:

- Há muita coisa por aqui !

Kursor:

- "Minha raça é uma raça de extrema inteligência e conhecimento e muitos inimigos almejam este conhecimento. Por isso tudo o que você está vendo nesta sala são armas eficazes e específicas contra todas as raças alienígenas que conhecemos. Como pode ver temos até a kriptonita, capaz de matar um kriptoniano."

Super Homem:

- Mas eu sou o último ser de Kripton e jamais faria mal à qualquer ser vivo !

Kursor:

- "E quem vai garantir isso ? Sendo você o último filho de Kripton, possui força e poderes que nunca mais vai existir em parte alguma do universo."

Super Homem:

- E porque ela não está me afetando ? Esse cubículo não parece ser feito de chumbo !

Kursor:

"Mais uma obra-prima de meu planeta ! Este esquife transparente é extremamente indestrutível ! Só pode ser destruído ou removido por força mental !" 

Super Homem :

Impressionante ! Mas tenho uma dúvida Kursor. Vocês tem todo tipo de fraqueza aqui contra os seres do universo. Mas quanto aos terráqueos o que vocês tem contra eles ? 

Kursor:

"Nada ! Seres humanos não nos fornece medo algum ! Contra eles seria necessário apenas qualquer uma de nossas armas especiais ! Infelizmente não achamos nada de especial que afetasse os predadores e isso fez com que eles conseguissem dominar nossa Imperatriz !" 

Super Homem fica curioso e observa os objetos imaginando o que afetaria os tantos alienígenas que já enfrentou : Os seres do mundo bélico, pronianos, apocalipse, aliens....

Kursor :

- "Estes que eu vi na sua mente, foram extremamente difíceis de combater !"

Super Homem:

- Quais ?

Kursor:

- "Os chamados por você de Aliens."

Super Homem:

- E qual destes objetos são capazes de derrotá-los ?

Kursor:

- "Nenhum !"

Super Homem:

- Então ?

Kursor:

- "Para conseguir derrotar estes seres tivemos que criar uma própria defesa, que infelizmente não é tão simples de se ver !"

Super Homem:

- Como assim ?

Kursor:

- "Use sua visão de Raio X naquela porta no final da sala à sua direita!"

O que o Super Homem vê gela sua espinha por se lembrar que quando enfrentou criaturas como essa estava sem poderes e à mercê delas. Aliens. Mas é estranho pois este alien é diferente, este é maior e com o corpo metálico.

Kursor:

- "Predacon! Esta foi a nossa defesa contra os Aliens. Não há nada que cause tantos danos à uma máquina de matar, senão uma outra máquina de matar. Infelizmente para isso, tivemos que programar em sua mente, a única coisa que serviria de propósito em sua vida: matar"

Super Homem :

- Não se sente inseguro por estar com ele à bordo ?

Kursor :

- Ele está desativado até receber uma ordem minha.

Super Homem:

- Vejo que vocês são bem prevenidos. Mas vocês tinham algo para enfrentar predadores?

Kursor:

- Sim, na verdade temos, mas é algo que nos ajudaria a deter um, ou na pior das hipóteses, um pequeno grupo de Predadores de uma vez. Mas não estávamos prontos para um ataque em massa de uma raça de criaturas que costuma caçar suas presas sozinha, contrariando seu comportamento normal e...

De repente o inesperado. Um meteoro atinge Beholder e atravessa a sala na parte de trás da nave onde Super Homem estava.

- Impossível....! - é a única coisa que dá tempo de Kursor pensar.

O meteoro partira a traseira da nave ao meio, acertando em cheio a prisão do monstro de metal.

Super Homem voa pra fora da nave atrás do meteoro afim de destruí-lo antes que dirija-se para Terra, quando então surpreende-se, pois o Predacon foi carregado junto com o meteoro na hora do impacto e está sendo levado para Terra. Super Homem afirma em sua mente que não vai deixá-los entrar nem na atmosfera terrestre. Quando ele houve a voz de Kursor em sua mente.

Kursor:

- "Super Homem, me ajude !!! Beholder está sendo puxado pela gravidade da Terra

descontroladamente!

O homem de aço se vê obrigado a voltar e tentar parar Beholder por ser uma nave bem maior do que o meteoro e certamente causaria um impacto maior na Terra.

O esforço do Super Homem é tremendo, usa muita força para parar a nave e com tanta pressão contra ela consegue estabilizá-la no espaço. Então o Super Homem reza para que alguém ajude no local onde o meteoro cair, mas por sorte pelo menos o Predacon está desativado e deve ser destruído com a queda.

- Desculpe, mas está enganado Super Homem. - afirma Kursor.

- Enganado com o que? - responde o homem de aço, preocupado.

- O Predacon estaria desativado até receber uma ordem minha, mas há uma coisa que eu considerava improvável acontecer: Ele tem um sistema de auto-preservação, que se seu corpo for agredido ele se ativa automaticamente.

Só a grande educação que Super Homem preserva lhe impediu de praguejar neste momento. E infelizmente ele não pode ir atrás do meteoro, pois terá que conduzir a enorme nave lentamente à Terra.

- "Que Deus os ajude ! " – pensa o homem de aço.

O meteoro segue em direção ao prédio da NASA nos EUA, onde exatamente neste momento a Liga da Justiça estava entregando para a jurisdição da NASA o meteoro que havia caído no Central Park.

Diretor :

- Ajax agradeço a Liga da Justiça por estar sempre nos ajudando com o necessário. Obrigado.

Ajax:

- Estamos fazendo nossa parte diretor ! Gostaria que fizesse a sua e descobrisse alguma coisa de importante nesse meteorito !

Diretor:

- Pode deixar por nossa conta, vamos.....

- DIRETOR ! Tem um meteoro se dirigindo para à Terra e está vindo nessa direção !

Lanterna Verde:

Flash ! Comece a evacuar o prédio ! Ajude as pessoas a saírem ! Mulher Gavião venha comigo ! Vamos tentar parar esse meteoro ! 

Em minutos Flash com a ajuda da Mulher Maravilha consegue evacuar o prédio e saem prontos para ajudar no que for necessário. O Lanterna Verde e a Mulher Gavião estão indo de encontro com o meteoro, mas só quando chegam perto suficiente é que percebem o Predacon em cima do mesmo.

Lanterna Verde:

- Não sei o que é aquilo, mas vou pará-lo já !

O anel faz surgir uma rede energética de grandes proporções e quando o meteoro vai se aproximando da rede reluzente o Predacon percebe e pula de cima do meteoro em direção à Mulher Gavião. Ele se agarra nela e aos poucos vai caindo junto com ela.

Lanterna Verde:

- Nãããoooo! Ajax estou com problemas aqui. A Mulher Gavião.....

- "Não se preocupe com ela Lanterna. Estou indo ajudá-la, cuide do meteoro !"

A força de vontade do Lanterna Verde de salvar a Terra é imensa. Tão grande a sua força de vontade que ele começa obter sucesso em parar o meteoro. Mas quando estava quase conseguindo, o meteorito adquiriu mais força e a rede verde do Lanterna começa a ceder ao meteoro que continua seu rumo em direção ao prédio da NASA.

Em pleno ar a Mulher-Gavião tenta de tudo para se desvencilhar do monstro agarrado à ela, quando o Predacon segura o seu pescoço e aos poucos vai tirando seu ar. As asas da Mulher Gavião para de bater e ela começa à cair rapidamente em direção ao chão, se não fosse Ajax se materializar bem á frente do monstro e socá-lo de tal forma que este voa a distância indo em direção à outros prédios. Ajax segura a Mulher Gavião desmaiada e diz mentalmente :

- "Flash ! Vai ver onde o monstro caiu e tenha cuidado ! É só para conseguir a sua localização, não tente fazer nada sozinho !"

Flash:

- Aaaa que isso Ajax ! O velho Flash vai dar uma corridinha com esse bicho !

Flash parte em direção ao ponto onde o monstro caiu, enquanto o Lanterna Verde suando de tanta força tenta a todo custo parar o meteoro e quando ia ceder por não ter mais força, um laço dourado envolve o meteoro e começa á puxá-lo para cima.

Lanterna Verde :

- Mulher Maravilha ?

- Não vamos desistir, Lanterna ! Puxe-o com toda força que lhe resta !

O entusiasmo da amazona trás de novo a força de vontade ao Lanterna que começa à demonstrá-la com eficácia e parece que está dando certo. A força conjunta dos dois está tendo resultado. O meteoro está parando, mas de repente os músculos dos dois voltam a serem forçados excessivamente pois o meteoro adquiriu mais força ainda e dessa vez os dois começam a perder as esperanças, quando Ajax aparece ao lado da Mulher Maravilha e começa à ajudá-la a puxar. Ajax parece irritado, já perdeu seu povo uma vez e não vai perder sua nova casa : O planeta Terra. Sua fúria é tão grande que com a ajuda da Mulher Maravilha e do Lanterna Verde ele começa à rodopiar o meteoro em pleno ar e o joga em direção ao mar. Depois de tanto esforço feito, Ajax começa à cair desmaiado de tanto cansaço. Felizmente a Mulher Maravilha está lá para ampara-lo em seus braços.

Ajax:

- Me deixem descansando e vão ajudar o Flash !

Mulher Maravilha:

- Mas....

Ajax:

- Rápido ! Ele pode estar em perigo. Deixem que eu cuido da Mulher Gavião.

Assim a Mulher Maravilha parte para ajudar o Flash junto com o Lanterna Verde.

No local o Predacon acabou de atravessar um prédio de 10 andares inteiro devido ao soco de Ajax, chegando até o subsolo. Ele se levanta e começa a perceber o vórtice vermelho que está ao seu redor. O vértice é o Flash que corre em volta do Predacon para tentar confundi-lo e acertá-lo em algum ponto vital. O monstro metálico faz surgir em sua cabeça uma antena que parece estar funcionando como radar.

Flash pensa :

- O que é aquilo na cabeça dele ? Melhor eu derrubar esse bicho, e vai ser por trás !

Quando Flash estava bem próximo de acertá-lo o Predacon só levanta o braço, fazendo o Flash bater nele e com a super velocidade em que estava ele acaba por sair rolando em velocidade e atingir alguns carros que estavam no subsolo. O Predacon aproveita a deixa e abre um tampão do subsolo que vai para os esgotos e entra nele. Depois de alguns minutos chega a Mulher Maravilha e o Lanterna Verde no local.

Lanterna Verde:

- Flash! O que aconteceu ?

- Cara esse bicho é dos bons !!! – Fala Flash sentado nos destroços dos carros e passando a mão na nuca.

Mulher Maravilha :

- Pra onde ele foi ?

Flash:

- Sei lá quando acordei ele não estava mais aqui !

Lanterna Verde:

- Melhor voltarmos e falarmos com Ajax para descobrir o que está acontecendo !

No prédio da Lexcorp, Batman se levanta tirando os escombros de cima de si. Observando um buraco no meio dos escombros ao lado, e o rastro de sangue no chão, ele se dá por conta que Lex Luthor e Coringa já fugiram. Batman meio atordoado põe-se a sair rapidamente do prédio pelo buraco feito pelo meteoro que caiu no edifício ao lado. Quando estava pronto para disparar o bat arpel, Batman se surpreende com a cena que vê em outro prédio menor ao lado de onde caiu o meteoro. No terraço desse prédio menor está Yome aprisionando Tempestade em uma bola de energia e gritando muito :

- FALE ! Está sentindo outro meteoro chegando ?

Tempestade:

- Não vou lhe dizer nada !

Yome:

- Então vai morrer !

Yome começa a cortar o ar da bola de energia sufocando Tempestade e fazendo-a desmaiar.

- Solte-a ! – Diz uma voz que vem da escuridão da noite.

- Quem está aí ? – Yome se assusta pois não sente energia nenhuma para localizar o inimigo.

- Solte-a ! – Diz a voz muito mais ameaçadora.

De repente um bumerangue em formato de morcego se dirige ao rosto de Yome e sentindo o mesmo vindo em sua direção, Yome consegue localizar o ponto de partida que é no prédio à esquerda e vai rapidamente de encontro a estranha voz. Mas quando chega no ponto ele percebe que não há nada e quando olha de volta para a bola de energia onde Tempestade está aprisionada, ele vê que a prisão energética está se movendo e se dirigindo ao outro prédio da direita. Batman na verdade está puxando Tempestade dentro da bola, com o bat-arpel para onde ele está no outro prédio.

Yome se surpreende como um ser humano comum pode enganá-lo daquela maneira, o estranho jogou o bumerangue no outro prédio para ricochetear em algo e depois seguir diretamente para ele, despistando-o, realmente ele tem muito para descobrir sobre o mundo dos homens. Então quando a bola energética estava sobre o beco entre os dois prédios, Yome desfaz mentalmente a bola para que Tempestade caia e não siga em direção ao Batman. Tempestade caí e Batman já salta para resgatá-la, quando em pleno ar Yome aparece em sua frente e dá uma rápida metralhada de socos em seu estômago, jogando Batman de volta ao prédio. O cavaleiro das trevas cospe sangue, nunca tomou tantos socos em uma única vez, não deve ser humano pensa. Yome aparece de novo à sua frente e tenta golpeá-lo e se surpreende novamente. Batman desvia do soco e acredite consegue acertar um direto na cara de Yome.

- Quem é você ? – Pergunta Yome com a mão de Batman ainda em seu rosto.

- Eu sou a noite ! – Responde Batman já preparando um chute no estômago de Yome que sorri e some quando a perna do homem morcego se estende.

Yome aparece atrás de Batman e faz aparecer uma bola de energia na sua frente e a atira, mas não em Batman e sim em direção a outro edifício que explode quando a bola o atinge.

Yome:

- A próxima será para você ! Infelizmente não seria justo eu atirá-la nesta distância, portanto vou lhe dar uma vantagem : Corra !

Batman olha para Yome com raiva. Raiva por não poder fazer nada a não ser se pôr a correr. Yome prepara a bola de energia menor que à última para apenas ferir Batman e não matá-lo e quando a atira, Batman se vira e atira o seu bat-laser que quando se encontra com a esfera, explodem em pleno ar.

Batman:

- AGORA TEMPESTADE !

Tempestade surge do beco entre os prédios atrás de Yome :

- Que os ventos do norte venham ao meu auxílio ! E soprem este demônio da face da Terra !

Uma enorme ventania envolve Yome e começa à arrastá-lo, ele tenta resistir, mas desiste quando sente realmente um tufão o empurra para bem longe dali, fazendo-o ir para uma distância segura, não para ele, mas para Batman e Tempestade.

Tempestade vai ao auxílio de Batman, tentando ajudá-lo a levantar.

Batman :

- Não preciso de ajuda !

Tempestade :

- Olá Batman ! Há quanto tempo !

Batman:

- O que era aquilo ?

Tempestade:

- De acordo com ele mesmo : um demônio de um tal mundo das trevas !

Batman :

Pensei que isso era só ficção ! Vamos sair rápido daqui ! Preciso contar à você e aos X-Men o que ouvi de dois "amigos" meus. Se for verdade o que eles disseram, vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível. 

Tempestade:

- Batman. Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa ?

Batman :

- Fala.

Tempestade:

- Se você não soubesse que eu estava atrás do demônio, você teria corrido ?

Batman :

- Não !

Então Batman e Tempestade adentram o bat-móvel que estava estacionado e escondido em um dos becos e o homem morcego começa então a contar o que ouviu do Coringa e Lex Luthor sobre Pako.

Do outro lado da rua, numa das janelas da Lexcorp, duas sombras observam os fatos ocorridos nos alto dos prédios em Metrópolis. E uma das sombras murmura :

- Malditos demônios ! Me traíram !

Coringa:

- Vou perguntar só uma vez Luthor: Quem são esses demônios ?

Lex Luthor:

- O demônio que você viu enfrentando Batman no prédio é assim como Kazemiro um Youkai !

Coringa :

- Um o quê ?

Lex Luthor :

Um Youkai ! São demônios que vivem no lendário mundo das trevas. Um lugar onde só há lutas, mortes e destruições. Um lugar onde todos os habitantes adoram esse tipo de coisa ! 

Coringa:

- E o que você tem a ver com eles ?

Lex Luthor:

Fiz um acordo com eles em sonho ! Um demônio me apareceu em sonho, e disse que se eu o ajudasse a abrir um novo portal na Lexcorp para o mundo dos homens, ele me ajudaria à obter Pako ! Ele infiltrou Kazemiro na minha organização para me ajudar, mas fui traído e ao que parece eles também querem o objeto! Maldição ! 

Coringa:

- E porque ele apareceu em sonho, hein ?

Lex Luthor :

- Por que ele já morreu e disse que queria vir à Terra para possuir um corpo !

Coringa:

- Mas você é burro mesmo, hein ? Por que acha que realmente ele queria vir pro nosso mundo ? Claro que era só pra pegar o MEU Pako para garantir sua volta ao mundo dos vivos !

Lex Luthor:

- Agora não adianta lamentar ! Vou ter Pako em minha mãos de qualquer jeito ! Vamos !

Coringa:

- Aonde ?

Lex Luthor:

- No outro prédio ao lado, verificar se o meteoro que bateu no meu edifício veio com Pako !

Coringa:

- E você acha que o demônio que enfrentou o morcego lá fora, já não foi lá conferir ?

Lex Luthor:

- É pra tirar essa dúvida que eu vou lá !

Coringa:

- Luthor, tem certeza que aquele demônio que lutou com Batman é um dos capangas desse que apareceu em seu sonho ?

Lex Luthor :

- Só pode ser ! No sonho ele me disse que era o mais poderoso do mundo das trevas !

Luthor e Coringa vão então, até o prédio e mandam seus homens vasculhar tudo. Quando a poeira no lugar começa a se manifestar, devido ao Pássaro Negro, jato dos fabulosos X-Men que chega ao local.

Coringa :

- Quem diabos.......?

Lex Luthor :

- Cale a boca, Coringa e esconda-se !

Coringa:

- E porque ?

Lex Luthor:

- Rápido ! Depois eu te explico !

O Coringa corre para detrás dos escombros. A primeira pessoa à sair do jato é o Homem-de-Gelo :

- Quem são vocês ? E o que estão fazendo aqui ?

Lex Luthor:

- Sou Lex Luthor. Empresário e dono da Lex Corp. Esse meteoro atingiu meu prédio e estou aqui averiguando o lugar !

Vampira:

- Somos os X-Men ! Vocês não viram ninguém estranho rondando o local ?

Lex:

- Quem, por exemplo ?

Gambit :

- Um sujeito com várias orelhas e que fica o tempo todo de olhos fechados ! Apesar de não ter nada de cego !

Lex:

- Vi sim ! Eu o estava vigiando, enquanto eles estava aqui verificando o meteorito ! Foi num vôo em direção à Ghotam City !

Psylock:

- Você viu se tinha uma mulher negra com ele ?

Lex Luthor :

- Sim, tinha !

Homem-de-Gelo:

- Valeu, seu Luthor pela ajuda !

Os X-Men embarcam no Pássaro Negro e voam em direção à Ghotam.

Vampira:

- Vamos comunicar o professor ?

Gambit:

- Não !

Ciclope:

- E por que não Gambit ?

Gambit :

- Confie em mim Ciclope ! Vamos ter certeza primeiro do que o tal Lex falou e depois falamos com ele !

Psylock:

- Está nos escondendo alguma coisa, Gambit ?

Gambit :

- Não que é isso....

Todos se calam e continuam a viagem. Mas Gambit fica inerte em seus pensamentos :

- "Não sei. Mas não consigo confiar no professor como antes"

Enquanto isso, Lex Luthor abre um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

Coringa saindo de trás dos escombros:

Agora eu vi que tem gente mais maluca que eu ! Como esses mutantes sabiam que o meteoro caiu aqui ? Você vai usar esses mutantes para pegar o demônio, não é ? Tem certeza de que Pako está com ele ? 

Lex Luthor:

Provavelmente já devem estar noticiando a queda dos meteoros no mundo todo ! Esses bando de demônios são uma única raça maldita ! Vamos ! 

Coringa:

- Não tá se esquecendo de nada, Luthor ?

Luthor :

- O quê ?

Coringa:

- O seu acordo com esse demônio sumiu com meu Pako e vai ter que me trazer ele de novo !

Os homens do Coringa apontam suas armas para os homens de Lex Luthor, no qual o mesmo apenas olha para ele.

Lex Luthor:

- Para de besteira, Coringa ! Somos sócios e vamos recuperar o tesouro juntos ! Depois a gente se acerta !

- Você pode ficar com o tesouro e vou te ajudar à procurar ! – Fala o Coringa fazendo sinal para seus homens guardarem as armas.

Lex Luthor:

- Em troco de quê ?

Coringa:

- Eu quero ir para esse tal de mundo das trevas !

Lex Luthor:

- Você está louco ? Por quê quer ir para lá?

Coringa:

- Pelo que você me disse sobre ele, um mundo de lutas, destruição e mortes é onde eu sempre sonhei conquistar e viver !

Lex Luthor se aproxima e estende a mão ao Coringa, no qual faz o mesmo apertando a sua mão.

Lex Luthor:

- Feito !

Coringa:

- Só uma coisa Luthor ! Quem é esse demônio que aparece em seus sonhos ?

Lex Luthor :

- Não sei ao certo ! Ele me disse que é um dos poderosos das trevas e que seu nome é : LEISEN !

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do mundo, Yusuke está quase chegando à Tókio em cima da moto que ele achou andando sozinha por aí, moto essa que tem nome e se chama Lord Sector. Mais adiante ele avista Kurama e Keiko adentrando a estrada e freia para falar com o amigo.

Yusuke :

- Cadê aquele gorila, Kurama ?

Kurama:

- Não sei Yusuke, que moto é essa ?

Yusuke :

- Haaa sei lá ! Só sei que achei ela vindo sozinha no meio da estrada ! Mó sorte né ?

Keiko com raiva:

- Pelo jeito você tá muito bem né, Yusuke ? Tá até roubando moto !

Yusuke:

- Eu não roubei nada ! Eu já não disse que eu vi aAAAAAAAAAAA !

Kurama:

- O que foi que aconteceu Yusuke ?

- Eu aconteci ! – Fala a imagem de Koema bem grande aparecendo numa arvore rente a estrada.

Yusuke:

- Que é isso Koema ! Tá maluco ! Aparecer desse jeito com sua cara feia?

Koema :

- Cala boca, moleque ! Tenho uma missão muito das ruins para vocês !

Yusuke :

- Fazer o quê ? Quando você aparece é só pra isso mesmo !

Koema:

- Kurama, você já ouviu falar do tesouro chamado Pako ?

Kurama:

- Pouca coisa ! Não é aquele que é capaz de realizar qualquer desejo ?

Koema :

- Esse mesmo ! Ele tá voltando pra Terra e vindo juntamente com uma chuva de meteoros caindo pelo mundo todo !

Kurama:

- Como isso é possível ?

- Não sei ! Mas Pako está voltando como um dia já foi embora : dividido !

Kurama:

- Então aquele pedaço que o homem grande levou é....

Koema :

- Isso mesmo ! Aquele é um pedaço de Pako ! Tem muita gente ansiosa para ter Pako em mãos ! Seu dever é achá-lo antes de qualquer pessoa e traze-lo ao mundo espiritual para que seja destruído !

Kurama:

- Precisamos agir rápido !

Koema :

- Espera aí, eu ainda não acabei ! Õ gentinha apressada, sô ! Um portal do mundo das trevas para o mundo dos homens foi aberto em Metrópolis, nos EUA ! Já fui informado que demônios até de classe S estão circulando pela Terra ! Vocês tem que mandá-los de volta e tapar o buraco. Conto com vocês ! Adeusinho !

Yusuke :

- Esse cara é malandro mesmo. Adora deixar a bomba na mão dos outros e sumir. Mas tá bom vou fazer o que ele quer já que a coisa ficou pessoal pra mim, aquele soco não vai ficar de graça ! E com minha nova moto turbinada eu vou achar o tesouro e mandar essa cambada de capetinhas de volta pro mundo das trevas !

Keiko:

- Você quer dizer, nova moto roubada isso sim ! Você tá ficando com uns costumes péssimos...

Yusuke irritado:

- Mas que droga Keiko eu já não disse que....

De repente Lord Sector imite um som do painel :

- Lord Sector ! Onde você está ? Venha para cá agora mesmo ! – essa voz é de Blackman que está chamando a moto de volta.

Então Lord Sector dá uma empinada e começa a voltar em alta velocidade para onde Blackman está, com Yusuke em cima dela.

- HAAAAAAAA! Pára motinha ! Pára por favor ! – grita Yusuke desesperado.

- YUSUKE !!!! – Grita Kurama e Keiko com Lord Sector já sumindo de vista.

Entrementes no meio da floresta na estrada, Hiei em sua busca por Pako junto à Mokuro, tenta ultrapassá-la com sua velocidade. Infelizmente Mokuro percebe isso e ultrapassa Hiei parando bem a sua frente.

Hiei:

- O que foi ?

Mokuro:

- Não disfarce Hiei ! Por que está querendo me deixar para trás ?

Hiei:

- Você é que não consegue me acompanhar !

Mokuro encara profundamente os olhos negros de Hiei com certa desconfiança. O que ele estaria tramando.

Hiei:

- A verdade Mokuro é que meu terceiro olho, só consegue sentir a enorme energia que este tesouro transmite !

Mokuro:

- O que sugere então ?

Hiei:

- Que nos separemos, para poupar tempo !

Mokuro:

- Não sei se posso confiar em você, Hiei!

Hiei:

- Hun! Faça como quiser ! De qualquer modo estou sentindo as energias separadas ! Uma vem da direção da estrada e está cada vez mais próxima e a outra está vindo de Tókio !

Na verdade o que Hiei estava sentindo na estrada era a energia transmitida pela espada olímpica de Jiraya que estava indo até Tókio, que é onde a outra energia que estava sentindo era na verdade da metade de Pako que estava com o Fanático.

Hiei :

- Eu vou para Tókio e você vai até a estrada !

Mokuro :

- Tudo bem, Hiei ! Mas não tente me enganar para não se arrepender depois !

Hiei:

- Hun ! Tome cuidado pois assim como eu você também deve estar sentindo a energia das pessoas que estão vindo com seu tesouro pela estrada !

Assim Hiei segue para Tókio enquanto Mokuro vai para a estrada em direção de Cingapura.

E na estrada Yusuke tenta a todo custo parar Lord Sector que está decidida em ir de encontro ao seu dono. Quando repentinamente Lord Sector freia bruscamente fazendo Yusuke bater com a cara no painel.

Yusuke:

- Mas que moto maluca ! Me deixa descer que eu prefiro andar sozinho !

Quando Yusuke levanta o rosto, é então que percebe o motivo de Lord Sector ter freiado.

- Mokuro ! – Fala o detetive sobrenatural surpreso.

- Olá Urameshi ! Há quanto tempo !

Yusuke:

- Mas o que é qui você tá fazendo aqui ?

Mokuro:

- Euuu.....

Yusuke:

- Na verdade o que eu quero perguntar é por que você tá aqui ainda ?

Mokuro:

- Vim trás de Pako !

Yusuke:

- É! Eu já tô por dentro do assunto e pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva !

Mokuro:

- Você não pode me impedir !

Yusuke:

- Não ? Então olha só ! Vou te mostrar quem é que manda nessa estrada !

Yusuke avança com um soco para cima de Mokuro que defende e o golpeia, jogando Urameshi no meio da floresta.

Yusuke:

- Droga ! Tenho que amortecer a queda. Esse soco de Mokuro quase me fez entrar em órbita de novo !

Yusuke vê uma arvore com enormes folhas e não pensa duas vezes em cair em cima dela amortecendo sua queda.

Yusuke :

- Isso é que é uma boa idéia ! Cheguei a pensar que estivesse frito !

- E você está frito, Urameshi ! – Fala Mokuro já vindo e jogando um raio incandescente em direção de Yusuke que desvia saltando da arvore.

Yusuke:

- Quase minha cara, mas você não sabe quem está enfrentando !

Mokuro:

- Lamento informar, Urameshi, mas você também não !

Yusuke:

- Eu sei, mas briga é a minha especialidade !

Yusuke avança dando um gancho em Mokuro, fazendo-a ir para o alto. Mas quando Mokuro vai caindo de novo ao chão se agarra em um galho quebrando-o e indo com ele em direção de Yusuke.

Mokuro:

- Eu vou te massacrar, Urameshi ! Desta vez te peguei !

Mas quando Mokuro move o galho para acertar Yusuke, este some, aparecendo atrás de Mokuro e cutucando seu ombro com o dedo.

Yusuke:

- Não me pegou exatamente , mas eu posso lhe mostrar como se faz !

Yusuke acerta um soco em cheio em Mokuro que vai de encontro a uma arvore, partindo seu tronco ao meio. Mokuro então lança um raio em direção de Yusuke que desvia zombando:

- Tem que melhorar a pontaria, Mokuro !

Mokuro:

- A colisão não era em você, Urameshi, mas no lago bem atrás de você !

Quando o raio se choca com o lago, Yusuke é coberto por uma onda vinda do mesmo. Enquanto Yusuke é atordoado pela onda, Mokuro aproveita e vem em sua direção socando-o sem parar.

Mokuro:

- Isso foi para apagar você, meu amigo esquentado !

Repentinamente Mokuro para de socar Yusuke, saltando para trás, para se desviar do chicote de rosas de Kurama.

Keiko:

- Yusuke ! Você está bem ?

Kurama:

- Ele está bem, Keiko ?

Keiko:

- Não sei ! Ele parece ter se afogado !

Kurama:

- Leve-o daqui!

Mokuro:

- Pode ir junto, Kurama ! Não vou perder meu tempo com você !

Mokuro então some à vista de Keiko e Kurama.

Na estrada, Blackman, Jiraya e Wolverine se encontram com Lord Sector parada na estrada.

Wolverine:

- E essa a tal ?

Blackman:

- É ela sim ! Como vai amiga ?

Lord Sector acende os faróis como sinal de O.K. De repente Wolverine sente um chamado em sua mente.

- "Logan ! Logan !"

Wolverine:

- Jean ?

- "Nossa que bom que eu te encontrei ! Precisamos da sua ajuda!"

Wolverine:

- Fala aí, ruiva ! Eu já tenho problemas aqui também, mais um não faz diferença!

- "Tempestade foi sequestrada e estamos enfrentando uma crise de meteoros caindo pelo mundo todo!"

Wolverine:

- "E eu tô sabendo ! Eu estou indo para aí agora mesmo ! Por favor leia as informações que eu tenho em minha mente e passe pros outros !

- "Mas você não está com problemas por aí também?"

Wolverine:

- Tô! Mas já tô com gente boa trabalhando nisso ! Vou partir agora mesmo !

- "Estaremos aguardando, Logan ! Até !"

Wolverine:

- Até ! Bom, meus camaradas, vou ter que me mandar lá pros states, então deixo o Japão por conta de vocês, lá eu e meus amigo nos viramos ! E qualquer coisa eu informo vocês !

Jiraya:

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Logan san ! Mas como fazemos para te encontrar de novo ?

- Eu encontro vocês ! – Responde Wolverine acelerando a moto para o outro lado da estrada.

Blackman:

- Mas você não tem que ir até Tókio para pegar o avião ?

Wolverine:

- Não ! O vôo ia demorar pacas e eu não tenho tempo ! Lembram do tal de Anderson, ele tem um jato particular, acho que vou pegar emprestado !

Jiraya sorri:

- Tá certo, Wolverine ! Boa sorte !

Wolverine :

- Pra vocês também gurizada ! Aí mosquito eu vou levar a moto, depois eu te devolvo !

Blackman :

- Ok !

Assim Logan segue de volta à Cingapura. Blackman segue em Patroll Hopper e Jiraya em Lord Sector para Tókio.

Enquanto isso em um dos inúmeros apartamentos da cidade, o Fanático está fazendo suas malas para voltar aos EUA e procurar alguém que queira pagar uma enorme quantia pelo objeto que ele "achou" vindo do espaço. Fazendo as malas ele percebe um barulho na janela :

- Malditas pombas ! Não deixam ninguém em paz !

Ele espanta as pombas com um lençol fazendo as aves procurar outro lugar para ficar. Quando ele se volta novamente para as malas, ele houve um barulho de novo na janela.

Fanático:

- Agora sim ! Eu vou fazer churrasquinho de pomba !

Quando Fanático se vira é que ele vê o pequeno garoto com sobretudo preto em pé na sua janela.

Fanático:

- Mas quem diabos é você ?

Hiei:

- Me dê o objeto !

Fanático:

- Aaaaa! Já entendi ! Vai pagar quanto por ele ?

Hiei saca sua espada :

- Vou pagar deixando você vivo !

Fanático:

- Caramba ! Toda essa mulecada japa tem peito pra encarar, hein!!!??? Desculpa mas não vai dar guri !

Fanático pega a mala e vai em direção da porta, quando Hiei aparece bem a sua frente.

Fanático:

- Sai da frente moleque ! Eu tô com pressa !

Hiei estende a mão:

- Me dê o objeto !

O Fanático estende o braço e coloca seu enorme punho fechado sobre a mão de Hiei como sinal de que vai lhe entregar algo, mas em vez disso ele segura o braço de Hiei, arremessando o pequeno youkai pela janela, e quando já se preparava para sair com mala em mão pela porta, o Fanático toma um susto quando uma katana acerta a mala fincando-a na parede. E se surpreende mais ainda ao ver Hiei em pé de costas para janela e de frente para ele.

Fanático:

- Se queria encrenca né guri ? Pois encontrou, eu vou esmagar você !

O Fanático corre na direção de Hiei que permanece imóvel, quando o gigante está bem próximo, Hiei dá dois passos para o lado em velocidade, fazendo com que o Fanático atravesse a parede do apartamento, caindo na calçada do hotel. Então Hiei arranca sua katana da parede, pega a mala do Fanático e pega Pako dentro dela.

O youkai se dirige ao enorme rombo na parede do hotel provocado pela queda e olha para o mesmo que se levanta lá embaixo :

- Seu filho da p.....! Eu vou te arrebentar a cabeça !

Hiei o olha sério :

- Hun!

Fanático observa Hiei sumir de sua visão num piscar de olhos.

- Pode correr guri, mas não pode se esconder ! E quando eu te achar vai se arrepender por ter roubado o Fanático !

Peter Parker está desanimado devido não estar se sentindo à vontade, por sua esposa estar tirando fotos quase que semi nua, com biquinis bem pequenos. Mas isso com certeza já faz parte de sua vida, não pode ficar chateado quanto à isso, pois tem certeza que Mary Jane o ama tanto quanto ele à ama. As fotos para uma nova revista na qual Mary Jane foi contratada estão sendo tiradas dentro da visão pitoresca que a Estátua da Liberdade fornece para seus visitantes. Mas ele prefere não ver, está louco para chegar à noite para poder ir sair balançando por aí. Pelo menos não vai ficar parado só olhando. Mas nesse momento, Peter Parker agradece por estar só olhando, porque senão não ia ver o enorme meteoro que está vindo em direção da estátua da liberdade.

Peter:

- ABAIXEM-SE !

O meteoro passa bem perto da cabeça da estátua onde estavam, mas não antes de passar e arrancar a tocha da mão da estátua.

Mary Jane :

- Peter ? Peter ? Cadê você ?

Peter Parker já não está mais como Peter Parker, ele agora é o herói aracnídeo Homem-Aranha que já se dirige à avenida onde o meteoro caiu em plena New York. Ele observa o meteoro que se dividiu em dois com a queda e nota um objeto estranho no meteoro, mais prefere analisar mais tarde porque seu sentido de aranha tá tilintando, por causa do jato pousando na avenida. O herói espera que seja a CIA ou o FBI para afastar os curiosos que se aproximam do local e cuidar de tudo. Mas quando a porta do jato se abre é então que ele vê :

- SAMURAI DE PRATA !

Samurai de Prata :

- Não quero perder meu tempo com você, homem aranha ! Faça o favor de se afastar desse meteoro!

Homem-Aranha :

- Acho que não vai dar, sabe ? Eu até sairia se eu não fosse a aranha mais teimosa da face de New York !

Samurai de Prata :

- Arque com as consequências ! Peguem ele !

Uma tropa de samurais vai saindo do jato e indo para cima do escalador de paredes :

- Caramba Samurai ! Você não tá muito para conversa, né ? Porque não me conta porque quer tanto esse meteoro ?

Samurai de Prata :

- Você é a última pessoa para quem eu contaria !

- Nesse caso vou ter que fazer você vomitar informações ! – Diz o aranha já jogando teia na cara do primeiro samurai que tente acertá-lo. Socos, chutes e pontapés são dados pelo aracnídeo nos samurais, mas para cada inimigo que ele acerta, já tem dois tentando acertá-lo. No meio dessa pancadaria o Samurai de Prata passa lentamente até chegar ao meteoro. O Homem-Aranha começa gritar do meio da briga :

- Saí de perto desse meteoro, Samurai !

Samurai de Prata não dá atenção ao herói e continua avaliando o meteoro :

- "Mas que droga ! Eu tinha quase certeza de que Pako estaria nesse ! Mas não estou vendo nada!"

De repente o Samurai de Prata começa a ouvir sirenes da polícia se aproximando e quando se vira para o jato vê todos seus súditos parecendo mumificados em teia e o aranha já prendendo o piloto nos controles dentro do jato.

Homem-Aranha:

- Pronto, entrega especial para a polícia ! Agora eu vou pegar o peixe grande e...... Merda, ele já sumiu ! Vou dar uma rondada por aí, quem sabe eu acho o palhaço !

Na estrada que leva a Tókio, Jiraya e Blackman já estão quase chegando em Tókio, quando se deparam com uma bola de fogo que mais parece um fogo de artifício atingir a estrada à frente. Fazendo com que percam o controle das motos e derrapem. Jiraya salta da moto e toma impulso indo em direção da floresta ao ponto de partida da bola de fogo. Blackman por sua vez depois de cair, prefere ver primeiro se está tudo bem com suas motos. Quando ele acaba de levantá-las ele começa à ouvir um som familiar. Som de passos que pensou que nunca mais escutaria na vida.

Blackman :

- Nã-Não é-é possível ?

Quando olha em direção da estrada é que confirma de quem é os passos familiares, um ser de metal com aparência de louva-deus assim como Black Kamen Rider, ninguém menos do que Shadow Moon o imperador secular de Gorgom.

Blackman :

- No-nobuiko ?

Shadow Moon :

- Nunca vai aprender não é Sr. Black ? Nunca vai aprender que eu sou Shadow Moon o futuro imperador secular !

Blackman:

- Mas eu te matei !

Shadow Moon:

- Foi por puro descuido meu ! Mas isso não vai se repetir agora que Gorgom me deu uma nova chance de me redimir acabando com você !

Blackman:

- Muda o disco, Nobuiko ! Você não conseguiu da última vez e não vai conseguir nesta !

Shadow Moon :

- Dessa vez eu tenho uma coisa ao meu favor que em breve me ajudará a acabar com você, Sr. Black ! Terei Pako para concluir meu intuito !

Blackman:

- Droga ! Até vocês estão atrás de Pako ! Não vou deixar nunca você se apossar dele !

Shadow Moon:

- Na verdade vim até aqui porque senti a energia de uma espada especial que veio junto de Pako para substituir a minha e quero ela. Está com você ?

Blackman:

- Não ! Deve ser a espada de meu novo companheiro !

Shadow Moon:

- Onde está ele ? Aaaa! Estou sentindo a energia vinda do meio da floresta !

Blackman:

- Vai ter que passar por cima de mim !

Shadow Moon :

- Não será difícil, Sr. Black ! Finalmente nos enfrentaremos de novo !

Mais adiante na floresta, Jiraya salta de galho em galho, até que para por sentir algo estranho no ar. Seu instinto ninja faz com que ele perceba alguma coisa o sondando no meio da floresta. No mesmo instante Jiraya se vê obrigado à saltar devido um disco cortante acertar o galho onde estava. Rodopiando pelo ar Jiraya joga shurikens na direção do local de onde saiu o estranho objeto cortante. Mas se assusta ao ver o quê uma das shurikens atinge. É como se fosse um espelho humano sendo atingido, é como se ele tivesse acertado a própria floresta. Então Jiraya entende aquilo como um tipo de camuflagem e põe-se a seguir o estranho inimigo, pelo sangue verde e reluzente derramado por ele. Realmente é muito difícil seguir este ser, pois sua camuflagem o torna praticamente invisível ao olho humano e sua velocidade é incrível. Mas Jiraya é um ninja, um ninja que já passou por muitas batalhas e tem experiência em seguir rastros.

Ele chega em um ponto pela mata que o faz parar pois o sangue escorrido cessou. Quando Jiraya sente uma gélida mão grotesca segurar-lhe por trás do pescoço e erguê-lo e o virando devagar para um lado e outro como se estivesse analisando seu crânio. Jiraya consegue chutar o estranho ser na barriga fazendo com que ele o solte. E então é que o ninja vê o seu inimigo em sua forma real, um alienígena com uma vestimenta estranha não cobrindo todo o seu corpo que parece escama de cobra, e parece estar com o rosto coberto por uma máscara e seus cabelos estilo rastafari e uma lança enorme em sua mão direita com unhas compridas. Jiraya saca sua espada aguardando um ataque do jovem Predador, que permanece no lugar apenas erguendo o braço abrindo a mão. Então Jiraya houve um zunido de alguma coisa se aproximando atrás de si e percebe então ser o disco retornando a mão do inimigo e quando se vira só tem tempo de colocar a espada olímpica á sua frente para se proteger do disco que se parte ao atingir a lâmina da espada e joga Jiraya pra trás com o impacto.

Quando ele se levanta percebe que o alienígena não está mais lá, mas de alguma maneira sabe que ele vai voltar. Jiraya ouve um rugido, que provavelmente vem do estranho ser e sente isso, sabe no fundo que ele o escolheu e vai voltar para enfrentá-lo, e então Jiraya murmura pra si mesmo:

- Estarei esperando !

Enquanto isso nos EUA, Super homem acaba de deixar Beholder, a nave de Kursor submersa no oceano para afastar a curiosidade das pessoas e adentra a nave.

Super Homem:

- Como vamos saber onde o meteoro que caiu com o Predacon está ?

Kursor:

- Posso tentar localizá-lo através deste transmissor, pois quando o meteoro atingiu Beholder, ela foi novamente rápida em analisar o meteoro podendo até rastrear sua localização !

Super Homem:

- E onde está ?

Kursor:

- De acordo com o transmissor está bem perto e dentro da água de seu planeta !

Super Homem :

- Fique aqui Kursor ! Eu vou verificar !

Super Homem sai pelas águas salgadas procurando o meteoro que Ajax jogou ao mar. Quando o avista ao longe no fundo do oceano, não antes de identificar mergulhadores aos redores do meteoro. Super Homem faz sinal para os dois homens submergirem mas ao invés disso o homem saca uma katana e tenta acertar o homem de aço que com rapidez pega os dois homens e os leva para cima. Quando o Super Homem submerge com os dois em suas mão ele vê três lanchas cheias de samurais com arpões apontados para ele !

Super Homem :

- Mas o que está acontecendo ?

Um arpão é disparado na direção do homem de aço que se vira de costas para o mesmo não atingir os homens em suas mão. Depois disso Super Homem percebe e entende aquilo como uma distração, pois a mulher em uma das lanchas, faz sinal para que todos recuem.

- Vamos embora ! Não podemos enfrentar esse aí ! Vai ser sorte se escaparmos !

- Mas Nojinjo ele é um só !

Nojinjo:

- Idiota ! Ele é o Super Homem !

Então o Super Homem passa a frente das lanchas e dá um murro na água, o que provoca uma enorme onda que coloca as pranchas de casco para cima. Todos os samurais inclusive Nojinjo fica ao mar. Super Homem vai passando em velocidade e colocando um à um, todos dentro de uma das lanchas.

Super Homem :

- Ao que me parece você é a líder !

Nojinjo :

- Eu sou apenas superior à eles !

Super Homem :

- O que estão fazendo aqui ?

- Pode fazer o que quiser, Super Homem ! Mas não vai tirar nada de nós ! – Fala Nojinjo logo se jogando dentro do mar e nadando até o meteoro no fundo.

Super Homem :

- Nãão !

Super Homem em velocidade amassa a lancha, fazendo com que fique justa demais para a saída dos samurais. E quando se preparava para ir atrás de Nojinjo logo depois percebe que ela já estava emergindo. O homem de aço vai até ela e a segura pelo braço, mas de repente Super Homem vai ficando meio tonto e vai perdendo a força, Nojinjo fica pesada demais para ele. Então ele nota o objeto em sua mão : Kriptonita. O meteoro arrastou a kriptonita que estava na nave de Kursor até a Terra.

Nojinjo:

- Desculpe gatinho, mas dessa vez você dançou !

Super Homem olha para Nojinjo e a joga com suas últimas forças para o barco junto com os samurais, em seguida o herói cai dentro do mar afundando.

Na mansão que serve de escola para jovens superdotados do Professor Xavier, Wolverine acaba de pousar o jato que pegou emprestado de Anderson.

Jubileu :

- Wolvieeeee! Que saudade !

Wolverine:

- Fala guria ! Tudo certo ?

Fera :

- Bem vindo ao lar meu amigo !

Wolverine:

- Obrigado, Mccoy !

Jean:

- Olá Logan !

Wolverine :

- Hã, Errr.....oi Jean !

Professor X :

- Estamos correndo grande perigo, meu filho !

Wolverine:

- Jean já deve ter passado as informações que eu sei !

Professor X:

- Sim ! Mas não sei o que faremos !

Wolverine:

- Cadê o resto do pessoal ?

Fera:

- Foram atrás do demônio que levou, Tempestade ! Dá última vez em que fizemos contato eles estavam indo para Ghotam e.....

- Silêncio ! – Wolverine começa a fungar o nariz para sentir cheiro de algo – Quem está aí fora ?

Jean :

- Nada a não ser o meteoro que caiu aqui !

Wolverine:

- Não ! Tem alguém rodeando aí fora !

Wolverine caminha até a porta e quando a abre ele avista os enormes quatro braços metálicos que erguem o meteoro com facilidade e se põe a levá-lo embora.

Wolverine:

- Mas quem é esse aí ?

Professor vendo o tal, identifica-o :

- Dr. Octo Octavius. Mais conhecido no mundo do crime, como Dr. Octopus !

Fera já se prontifica a alcança-lo e com sua agilidade animal ele salta em cima do meteoro fazendo com que Octopus pare por sentir o peso.

Dr. Octopus :

- O que ? Mas o que está acontecendo ?

Jean começa a usar sua telecinésia no meteoro forçando os braços a soltarem o meteoro, mas Dr. Octopus percebe que algo está querendo tirar o meteoro dele, então ele acaba por forçar mais os seus braços para segurarem o meteorito.

Jean :

- Não estou conseguindo ! O elo telepático dele e os braços metálicos são fortes demais !

Wolverine :

- Não esquenta não ruiva, eu vou dar um jeito !

Wolverine dá um empurrão com seus ombros em cima do Dr. Octopus que por causa da investida é obrigado à soltar o meteoro. Wolverine cai por cima do inimigo e fica com suas garras apontadas para ele.

Wolverine:

- Nem se mexe xará, senão se vai perder uns braços !

Dr. Octopus :

- O único que tem algo a perder aqui é você, mutante !

Dr. Octopus comanda seus braços e um deles agarra o pescoço de Wolverine por trás tirando-o da sua frente. Wolverine começa a ser torturado pela força empregada pelo braço de Octopus. Jubileu avança :

- Solta ele feioso !

Os fogos coloridos de Jubileu atingem um dos braços de Octopus que sente isso e se enfurece fazendo o mesmo ir de encontro da mais jovem mutante dos X-Men, atingindo-a de raspão no rosto o que é suficiente para desacordá-la. O pescoço de Wolverine começa a sangrar, não dá pra usar as garras, o braço o está segurando de uma maneira que ele não consegue alcança-lo. O Fera se põe a frente para ajudar Wolverine, mas é preso por dois braços do Dr. Octopus nos pulsos contra uma arvore. E com seu último braço restante ele o joga contra Jean antes que ela pense em ajudá-los. Felizmente sua telecinésia faz com que ela se defenda dos inúmeros golpes que o braço dá. O Professor X chega mais perto da batalha.

Professor X:

- Por favor não os machuque ! Nos diga o que quer ?

Dr. Octopus :

- Quero levar o meteoro, ora bolas ! Sou cientista e quero montar uma arma à partir deste material !

Professor X:

- Pode levar, mas por favor deixe-os !

Dr. Octopus olha profundamente nos olhos de Xavier e então nota que há fragilidade naquele homem, não tem por que temê-lo. Então ele solta Wolverine e Fera e vai até o meteoro e o pega e parte sem olhar para trás. Então é que Wolverine caído no chão quase que descordado nota o Professor Xavier balbuciar duas palavras :

- Idiota confiante !

Dr. Octopus repentinamente se paralisa e fica com os olhos esbugalhados e seus braços cessam a força que estão impondo para levantar o meteoro que cai em cima dele. Isso faz com o Dr. Octopus cuspa sangue e desmaie na hora.

Professor X:

- Hank, rápido tire o meteoro de cima do homem e o levem para enfermaria junto com Jubileu e Wolverine !

Mais tarde na enfermaria Jean visita Wolverine no quarto para ver se está tudo bem com ele.

Jean :

- Melhor ?

Wolverine:

- Sim ! Jean você notou algo de errado com o Professor ?

Jean:

- Não porque ?

Wolverine:

- Achei estranho a cena com o Dr. Octopus hoje !

Jean:

- Mas foi ele que não aguentou o peso do meteoro !

Wolverine :

- Não foi o peso que causou aquilo, foi o Professor !

Jean:

- O que está dizendo Logan ? Ele jamais faria isso!

Wolverine:

- Ouvi o professor dizendo algo estranho quando Octopus virou as costas para ele !

Jean:

- Você devia estar delirando !

Wolverine:

- Talvez !

Jean :

- Agora descanse ! Precisamos de você bom logo !

Wolverine :

- Jean.

Jean :

- Pois não ?

Wolverine :

- Obrigado.

Jean :

- As ordens, cavalheiro !

Assim que Jean sai do quarto uma sombra observa tudo com olhares malignos para o corredor numa cadeira flutuadora.

Continua...........


End file.
